


Happily Ever After Isn't Just a Fairy Tale

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One long-haired, unmarried, disillusioned king meets a young lady who enchants him and maybe helps him think that all of life is not mired in politics and social-climbing courtiers.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a cheer up fic. Also, whoinwhoville had a great bunny about long haired/braided King AU Ten meeting a fair young maiden. Her bunny was quite fun so I hope she'll write it one day. This was supposed to be just a quick one shot but I had a lot of requests to continue it and the bunny was still thumping soooooo uh it's multi chapter now!

It was another boring party filled with rich and entitled people, primped and polished and out to impress. Men in tuxes strutted around the room with their heads held high, filled with pride and ego as well coiffed women floated around them in their designer gowns and sparkling jewels. It was nothing but a play to him, a well rehearsed theatrical performance. He made his way through the crowds, his own tux cut to perfection and a red sash across his chest, embedded with medals like some war wound proclaiming him the victor and hero of a great battle. He snorted with amusement at that. In this country, it really was a battle only more of the political kind, a war of genetics and pedigree and he was the winner. Only, he wasn’t, not really. He hated wearing the heavy mantel of King. He knew any of these people would spill blood to gain his title and rank and that’s what kept him from running. They were greedy, power hungry vipers ready to sacrifice the people of his country for their own benefit. He couldn’t and wouldn’t allow that to happen. Thus, he sacrificed his own desires and happiness for the greater good of his people.  
  
He passed a mirror and paused and wondered when his brown eyes and become so jaded and bitter, looking at the room of people with disdain. He’d lost himself, his enthusiasm and wonder at the world around him. There was a time when even the site of a sunrise filled him with awe, appreciating the beauty and what the start of a new day meant, a new adventure and the chance to discover something more. He felt the long braid of hair falling down his back, a testament to his kingly duty and his inability to complete his father’s last mandate, find a wife and produce an heir. It was tradition that a king not cut his hair until his first heir was born. Considering he hadn’t even come close to finding a suitable consort, he mused that he might be competition for the fairy tale princess Rapunzel.  
  
Just as he turned, amidst yet another courtier calling out to him, he saw her. She was different than the others, standing before a tapestry, admiring it. She was young and blonde and had her hair pinned up yet still cascading down her bare back. Her gown was not the overly designed fashion of the courtiers. It was simple, a long black gown with a print of large gold flowers. It was strapless and she wore only the most minimal of jewelry. She stood out amongst those trying to impress, focused on the art rather than climbing her way to the top of the social ladder. He made his way over to her, quietly sidling up to her side. She was so focused that she didn’t seem to notice him. For a man such as him, a King, he was accustomed to people immediately bowing down and being impressed.  
  
The tapestry was quite old and represented a story of their country. He’d been told the tale repeatedly as a child. He leaned in closer to her catching the clean scent of jasmine. “It’s the tale of Gallifrey,” he said in a slight brogue accent.  
  
She turned to him startled, a bright smile on her face and then her eyes widened. “Oh, your Highness, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She then curtsied as was expected.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and felt a smile trying to creep out from behind his careful mask of disinterest he pasted on to keep the courtiers at a distance. “And my ego may never recover.”  
  
She blushed. “I’m sorry I sort of got caught up in the tapestry. It’s beautiful.”  
  
Then he did smile. She had none of the false air of those around them and her eyes were captivating. She was young, fresh and unspoiled by privilege. “So tell me dear lady, what do you find so engrossing about this particular tapestry.”  
  
She smiled at him brightly and turned to look up at the massive multi-coloured textile. “It’s all the detail, the colours and the story. It’s not fussy like most art.”  
  
"Very true," he acknowledged. He pointed up at the top of the tapestry. "You see the stars there and the fire. That’s creation and then further down it shows lush green forests, lakes, oceans and all the creatures that inhabit. Then, further down, the people begin to build cities and evolve."  
  
Her brow furrowed. “But then there’s more fire and something that looks like…”  
  
"Yes, that’s war and the evil spawned by it. It’s what we must constantly be aware of, fight to keep it at bay and never allow it to have a foothold to return. It’s the evil inside of us that lurks within. You see how that fiery figure is emerging from their bodies?"  
  
He pointed to a portion of the tapestry where a fiery demon like figure seemed to hover over people with looks of hatred and anguish, some on their knees with hands covering their heads. She nodded. “It’s so sad and tragic. That’s what happened though. It’s the dark times, yeah?” she asked and looked up at him.  
  
She hid nothing. Her sadness and horror at the image depicted and the real life history behind it was reflected in the depths of her hazel eyes. In that moment, he lost some of his cold disdain, felt a crack in the icy armour he donned. He nodded. “Yeah, the dark times.” He turned back to the tapestry, determined to show her the rest of the story, that from darkness and loss, strength emerged.  
  
As he told the story of how bravery and strength rose up and fought back the darkness, the evil and their people became something better. It showed his ancestors standing up, through fire and death, protecting the people, a golden wolf at their side. Further down, he pointed out a peaceful scene with a king at the center, holding a shield before him. At the bottom were images of people dancing, ornate structures depicting the capital city of Gallifrey and the king on a throne with a wolf curled up at his feet.  
  
"What’s it mean, the wolf?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. “Ahhh, the legend of the wolf, the protector of our realm. She showed up when my ancestors needed her the most. No one knows why or where, only that she is a sign of prosperity and protection.”  
  
"I remember reading about the legend in school but this is so much more. I visited the temple in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude once. There were real wolves there, they come once a year to the sacred spring. The priestess allowed me to sit with her that night and watch them. When the twin moons rose, they howled. It was sad but beautiful. She said they called to their mates. Some ran in from the woods and joined them. As the moons waned, they stopped and disappeared into the forest."  
  
He was speechless as she told this tale. It was prophetic. This girl had something of the wolf about her and he had to know more. “Who are you?” he demanded.  
  
She looked started. “I’m Rose, Rose Tyler.” She seemed to be nervous at his hard stare and how some of his personal guard materialized around them. “I’m here with my parents. Lord and Lady Tyler. It’s my first time visiting the capital. I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” She nervously bit her lip.  
  
He let out his breath. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s unusual I don’t know about you. Why weren’t you presented to me?” He asked suspiciously.  
  
Before she could answer, a tall ginger haired man dressed in a white jacketed tuxedo appeared wearing his own assortment of metals on his chest. “Your Highness,” he greeted and bowed. “Is there a problem?” He then turned a warning eye on Rose.  
  
The King directed an annoyed glance at him. “Lord Tyler, is this your daughter?” he demanded.  
  
Lord Tyler did not flinch. “Yes, this is my daughter Rose. This is her first visit to court.”  
  
"And why was she not presented to me? Why is she only now here?"  
  
"Rose has been away at school. My apologies if my daughter’s behavior has caused any distress. I’m afraid she was not quite prepared for court. It won’t happen again." He turned to Rose. "Rose, apologize to the King." He turned back to the King. "I’ll see Rose home and assure my King is not disturbed again."  
  
"No!" the King commanded. "Your daughter did nothing wrong. In fact, the court could use more young people with her honesty and inquisitiveness. I find her refreshing. I also find it curious that I was unaware you had a daughter."  
  
Lord Tyler’s face tinged red. “With all due respect and with deference to the royal family, I chose not to expose my daughter to court life. I wanted her to have a choice of what life she wanted to live. My son will naturally follow me and serve our people as is tradition but my daughter has a choice. I raised her to do more than marry well and curry favour among the court.”  
  
The King turned to Rose who was standing up straighter and had fire in her eyes. It lit something inside of him. Perhaps he was envious she was being given this gift of freedom, something he would never know or maybe it was because she was so different, so much more than the courtiers that surrounded him. He couldn’t let her go.  
  
He turned back to Lord Tyler. “Few people at court would understand your rather unconventional plans for your daughter.” He looked at Rose. “Lady Rose Tyler,” he started and he felt himself smile as her name rolled across his tongue. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me tomorrow for a ride through the fields of Wild Abandon?”  
  
She looked shocked and could feel the tension radiating off her father. A sense of mischief filled her. The King wasn’t quite as stuffy as she first thought and this proved it. There was something in his brown eyes, a hint of adventure that spoke to her. Besides, he was the King and it would be rude to say no. He also was a bit fine and what girl didn’t want to spend a day with a handsome bloke?  
  
"I’d be honored your highness," she answered with a tongue teasing grin.  
  
His face blossomed in a the most spectacular grin and everyone noticed. “Brilliant!” he responded. “Well then that’s settled, I know your father wants to whisk you away from all this boring fawning, gossiping and practicing your curtsey but… I can’t let you leave without a dance.”  
  
He then bowed at his waste, peeking up at her once as he braided hair fell over his shoulder and winked at her. She giggled as he righted himself. “Lady Rose, may I have the honour of this dance?”  
  
She curtseyed. “You may, my Lord King.”  
  
With her father looking on worriedly, the King led her onto the dance floor and snapped his fingers at the musicians commanding them to play something with a little life to it. He took her hand in his and looked down into her sparkling eyes as they found themselves in an updated rendition of a Fox Trot. It was not at all traditional or conservative and left several people gasping in indignation, outrage or out and out envy. Her dress swirled about as they danced and no one would mistake the looks in their eyes for anything other than sizzling attraction.  
  
Lady Tyler walked up to her husband who was so tense, the air crackled about him. “It’s not what I wanted for her,” he said as his wife curled her arm through his.  
  
"She’s your daughter, stubborn and determined and it’s not about what you want. Rose knows her own mind and well, look at her."  
  
He sighed and looked down at his wife. “He could break her heart.”  
  
"Or she could break his."  
  
The music changed to something slower and other couples joined the King and his Rose on the dance floor. Their eyes never left each other.  
  
A raven haired, blue eyed man in a military costume walked up to them. “Lord and Lady Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness at your service. I’ll be overseeing security for your family from now on.”  
  
"Security?" Lady Tyler asked.  
  
"Listen," the Captain responded, and then they heard it, howling wolves in the garden, a sign of peace and protection. Many years later, a legend would be told of a golden wolf who wandered through the palace that night, a symbol of strength and peace that would follow a time of great turmoil. A new tapestry would be woven depicting a storm sweeping across the land and a King and Queen who stood against it and built a stronger better world in its aftermath.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the muse is a bit obsessed with this story so here's another chapter. I think it's the pictures of DT with the braid....
> 
> * * *

The morning after the ball, the King awakened with a renewed vigour. He felt more alive and aware with an energy buzzing through his veins like he had not felt since his younger days. A grin spontaneously lit his face as he prepared for his day. His valet, Ianto, couldn't help but notice.

"You look quite well today, my King. I think that all that dancing last night agreed with you."

The King arched his brow at this, looking at his blue eyed valet's reflection in the mirror as he tucked, buttoned and smoothed the King's clothing.

"Perhaps Ianto, or it could be the youth and enthusiasm of my dance partner." His valet smiled at this remark and the King couldn't help but feel a touch giddy at the thought of Lady Rose Tyler. He knew he shouldn't. She was young, fresh and unsullied by life at court. Lady Rose had her whole life ahead of her and with her father's blessing could do what she liked, unlike him. He wanted that for her too. She was so vibrant and enthusiastic. Just being around her had lifted a bit of the heavy burden he bore every day. He tried to reign in his feelings which were not all together pure. It wasn't just her bubbly personality and positive attitude he was attracted to. Her whisky coloured eyes beckoned him and that smile promised more than just amusement. She had agreed to meet him for a ride in the country and a very masculine part of him was having visions of an altogether different type of riding than what was planned that day. But, he was King and she a lady in his court and this was a fantasy in which he could not indulge. He would not sully her reputation.

He stood back and looked at Ianto's work. He looked quite fetching if he did say so. In fact, Ianto went above and beyond duty to make sure he looked extra nice that day. He wore a tight fitting bright blue riding jacket with matching waist coat with a swirly design, set off by a starched white dress shirt. His trousers where black with blue strips up the side and fit him like a second skin but not so much he couldn't move. His hair was plaited and lay down the middle of blue Jacket with a matching blue band binding it at the end.

Ianto knelt down to polish his riding boots and the King sighed.

"Ianto, they're just going to get scuffed up."

Ianto looked up with a mischievous light in his eyes. "Really, my King? And I thought it was impossible to scuff boots while on horseback. Unless of course, one stops for say a picnic or to walk with a lovely lady and show her the sights."

"Ianto," the King warned. "This is not a courtship or anything romantic like. It's just…me getting to know a lady who had not yet been presented to me. She is a lady at my court and it's my duty as King to, you know, sort of know all my subjects and give her the benefit of my Kingness," he babbled out.

He winced after saying that and could see his valet was greatly amused. After sniffing and straightening himself to look more dignified he nodded at Ianto and marched out of his quarters, down the cavernous halls of the royal household, his footstep echoing on the polished dark marble floor, on his way to the stables. During his journey, he was forced to listen to the nonstop droning of his advisors as they dryly give him updates of matters of importance and some of not so much importance. He wondered how gossip at court should be his concern. What did he care if Lady Cassandra O'Brien was feuding with Lady Christina De Souza over some gaudy religious artefact; or whether Lord Rattigan's son Luke, should be awarded the King's medal for scholastic excellence for his work under Professor Yana at the Prydonian Academy.

The only thing the King was concerned about was that Dr. Jones, the head of the Royal Hope Hospital was properly funded for her work, that the hospital was operating smoothly; his people were well and thriving; that order was being kept in the kingdom while respecting his peoples' rights; and that peace was maintained above all else. Unfortunately, all was not as peaceful as he would like. There had been murmurings of discontent, jealousy and an insidious darkness seducing those vulnerable to such dark emotions.

His good friend and captain of his trusted guard, Jack Harkness had raised the first alarm that something was coming. Most of his advisors had disregarded Captain Harkness' warning that things were not as they seemed. It had not escaped the King's notice that his advisors had grown comfortable in their positions, perhaps too comfortable and lost their edge, their ability to perceive that they could lose everything in a the blink of an eye. The King knew how precarious life could be. He'd seen death with his own eyes when he'd stood by his father during a violent conflict in the city of Arcadia. The city had fallen into rubble in order to prevent the Cult of Skaro, a group of ethnic cleansing fanatics from spreading their terror throughout the land. Seeing their hatred and careless disregard for life had marked him. He couldn't allow that to happen again. Still, a King could not act without facts and proof and he tasked Captain Harkness to provide him with something substantial he could act upon.

As his advisories sputtered and tried their best to dismiss Captain Harkness' concerns, the King listened. The Captain was close to providing evidence and he said one key name that made the King and his advisors pause, Harry Saxon. It was not a secret that Lord Harry Saxon had ambition and was ruthless, ready to do anything to get what he wanted and he wanted power. The King and he were friends once when they were children but that friendship withered and died as they grew into young men. Lord Saxon used people, all people, women, men, children and anyone or thing he could get his hands on. He criticized the King calling him weak for his policies of tolerance and promoting the welfare of his people instead of focusing on financial gain, military superiority and economic dominance in the world. Lord Saxon had made one attempt at dethroning the King using an ancient law from millennia ago that stated a King must prove himself in battle. Little did Lord Saxon realize that he had, by his father's side and much to his regret. Lord Saxon had left the court seething and promising the King it wasn't over.

The Kings advisors quickly tried to assure the King that Lord Saxon hadn't been seen at court and was off seeing to his estate and focused on his engagement to Lord Cole's daughter Lucy. Captain Harkness felt otherwise.

"Captain Harkness, continue your investigations. I want a full report tonight and I want to know everything that Lord Saxon has been up to."

"Understood, your Highness. I've also taken the liberty to extend protection to Lord Tyler's family. With your approval, of course," Captain Harkness stated with an amused look and slight smile.

The King smirked. "Yes, I suppose since Lady Rose and I were the subject of public interest last night, that would be wise."

"Of course," the Captain agreed. "I have asked your escort today to keep a sharp eye out but to be discrete." By this time they had reached the stables and his advisors excused themselves. It was just the King and Captain now.

"Jack, give it to me straight. How bad is it?"

The Captain's face darkened. "It's serious. I've lost some of my informants and when I say lost I mean they disappeared permanently or were found a bloody pulp in the forest. I know Saxon's involved. I can't prove it yet but my gut tells me he's making secret alliances. I have a list of suspected conspirators, all people who criticize you and the old King or are looking for power. Some, I think, he's been blackmailing. There's also been some odd noises coming from the Forest of Cheem. I found evidence of weapons I've only read about in the history books. The King paused and his eyes became pits of rage. "The Dark times," he said in an icy voice. His fists clenched and his eyes bored into the Captain. "I want proof! Do whatever you have to, but get it!" he snapped.

He heard the sound of laughter and his foul mood evaporated. He could see Rose standing next to a dappled white horse, smiling brightly and nuzzling it as her hand rested on its sleek neck. The Captain saluted.

"Have a good ride, your Highness," he said with a knowing grin. "We'll talk more tonight."

The King nodded without looking at him, his gaze focused on Lady Rose. She turned as if she could feel him looking at her and smiled brightly, perhaps even teasingly with the way just a hint of tongue showed. He couldn't help but return her smile and walked purposefully toward her. She looked stunning in navy blue riding habit. As he took in his lovely companion, he couldn't help the masculine approval at how her own trousers skimmed her curves. Her outfit, although flattering, was more conservative and useful than fashionable. Her boots were well worn indicating this was not her first time on a horse and she wore her hair plaited and looked him up and down in a similarly appraising manner.

"Do I pass inspection?" he asked flirtatiously.

"You'll do," she said, nodding and patted her stallion.

"He's quite fit," he said, indicating her horse.

"His name's Rax."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "As in Raxicorafallapatorious, the legendary dragon?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it's a bit much for a horse but I was a bit taken with dragons when I named him."

He nodded and his own steed was led out, a great black stallion which snorted and whinnied when he caught sight of the King. Rose's breath caught when she saw him. "Oh, he's beautiful." She walked over and placed her hands up to his nose.

"Rose don't!" the King warned as the groom shot out the same warning.

Rose just looked up at them. "What?"

The King laughed as he watched his horse nuzzle her, as enchanted as he was. "Course he likes you." He nodded and dismissed the gobsmacked groom who was stunned the horse allowed Rose so close.

"There a reason he shouldn't?" Rose asked.

"He's a bit temperamental and particular about people he lets get close to him."

Rose grinned and whispered something to the horse and patted him on the neck before turning back to the amused King. "Bit like his master then."

"Oh, I'm not his master. Not even a little." He walked up next to Rose and petted the horse. "He allows me to ride him every now and then, you might say he steals me away or takes me where he will and we get up to a bit of fun."

"What's his name?"

"Tardis," the King answered. "I named him for my family home in the mountains. It's where I found him and well, it suits him."

"Tardis," she repeated and ran her hand up and down the black stallions neck. "I like it." She turned to him. "So where are we off to today?"

He leaned into her. "Where ever the wind takes us."

She tilted her head back and laughed. She climbed on her horse with no assistance, again impressing him. Most ladies of the land would have demanded a boost and would not have ride western style as she did. Lady Rose obviously liked adventure and was ready for it. He led at first as they cantered across fields filled with orange poppies as he would point out various landmarks or sights of interest to her. Soon, it became evident, she was up for a bit more and with a challenging look and a whisper to her horse, she galloped off.

The King smiled and nudged his own horse who was itching to let loose and soon was catching up with her. He watched as wisps of her golden hair flew free from their bindings and a look of pure joy lit her face. He was quite certain his own face was a dead on match as he loved riding like this, care free and with wild abandon, all thoughts of kingdom and responsibility absent from his mind. All of that dimmed slightly as she turned abruptly and headed for a stone wall.

"Rose, No!" he shouted as she urged her horse on and jumped the wall.

He had been panicked when he saw her do something so reckless and then angry and determined as he followed her, his own horse easily flying over the wall. He was hot on her trail and found her slowing down, heading toward a shaded pond. As he came to a stop next to her he grabbed her reigns.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" he shouted. "You can have been hurt or worse!"

She tilted her chin up. "Rax and I have jumped higher than that. Besides, he was getting bored." She leaned down and patted him on the neck and he snorted.

"It was dangerous," he said in a soft dangerous voice. "wandering off like that much less jumping a fence when you don't know what's on the other side."

"Beggin' your Highness' pardon, but I've been wandering off on my own for a good number of years now. Know a thing or two about takin' care of myself and I know how to judge the lay of the land and even if there was water on the other side, Rax and I could handle it. We're not some simpering, soft courtier."

"Perhaps not, but there are dangers you might not be aware of. Just being seen with me puts you and your family at risk. I have powerful enemies who would think nothing of hurting you or those you love just to make a point to me," he said angrily, a muscle in his jaw ticking with tension.

She glared at him and then sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for worrying you. Guess I'm not used to your sort of problems."

He felt the tension ebb out of him as he watched her grudgingly apologize. "It's all right. Just don't do it again. I'm responsible for your safety and I'm not unaware that your father was not entirely pleased with the thought of you out alone with me."

Her head shot up and there was challenge in her eyes. "He knows I can take care of myself."

He smiled at her, liking this stubborn independence which was lacking in most women at his court. She was beautiful when that obstinate attitude shined her eyes. "I'll bet you can," he acknowledged in a sexy growl. He then shook it off, dropped her reigns and hopped down leading her to a quiet area where their horses could rest. She climbed down just as he reached up to guide her. She looked over her shoulder at him and inhaled sharply, seeming flustered by his nearness.

"Since we're here, up for a little adventure?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Yeah, sure," she said, more breathlessly than she wanted.

He led her beneath some overgrown weeping willows, brushing aside the branches to let her through. He guided her around the trunk to the other side where again, he swept aside branches ushering her through the lush green of the tree. As they wandered through the shaded woods, following a moss covered path dappled with the few rays of sunlight that made their way through the dense foliage, she was overcome with a feeling that she had stepped into a mystical world. It tickled her and she inhaled the scent of decaying leaves mixed with the scent of pine and a hint of wildflowers. She watched the sway of his braid on his back and bit her lip imagining what his chestnut hair would look like unbound and hanging around his shoulder. A stray thought of what it would feel like running her hands through it overcame her and she blushed. He seemed to notice her flushed face and looked pleased.

He stopped suddenly and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her and placed a finger to her lips to quiet the questions that were on the tip of her tongue. His hand slid down her back and then firmly grasped her hand, his fingers lacing between hers and tugged her onward. Rose felt something shiver through her body at this intimate contact. She knew she was attracted to him but this was something more. There was an instantaneous connection between them and it was intoxicating. By the look in his eyes, he was feeling the same. He stopped suddenly and pulled her against a tree trunk, her body flush against his and then indicated to look around the tree.

Their heads peeked around the tree together and there before them was a group of jagrafess, a sort of iridescent flying fish that were hovering over a stream. They were endangered and very rarely seen. Rose was delighted by the sight and cuddled into him, squeezing his hand as she watched them darting around to and fro like humming birds, sometimes diving in and out of the water. They were only the size of mice but the rainbow like colours were magical. A large predatory bird swooped down in an attempt to catch one but they all disappeared beneath the surface. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at the King. He was staring at her intensely.

He let out his own breath as he gazed into her eyes. "We should…get refreshments," he said abruptly and pulled her back through the woods, the magical moment between them shattered.

As he pulled her along, an internal battle raged inside of him. What was he doing? She was just an innocent girl, a lady in his court, not some quick shag for him to burn off energy with and never see again. She had her whole life before her and didn't need some jaded lecherous King ruining her. But, another part of him thought about the wild ride, how she challenged him and didn't back down. She was strong and smart and knew what she wanted and there was no doubt she returned his feelings. Thinking about his feelings, caught him off guard. When did he start having feelings for her? He'd only just met her and yet… He couldn't deny she stirred something deep inside he thought withered and dead. She was everything he wasn't but wanted to be. She made him want things that he didn't think he could or should want or maybe it was just that she made him feel again, feel alive. He glanced at her quickly. Yes, she was so alive.

When they emerged back at the pond to find their horses grazing, he pulled a blanket out of his saddle along with a sack for a picnic. She pulled out a few items as well and they silently set up their lunch. She lounged beside him, nibbling on a sandwich and watched him eat a banana.

"So, we gonna talk about what happened back there?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked between bites. "We saw magical flying fish until that raptor showed up and then we came back for lunch."

She rolled her eyes and then examined him, a slow smile spreading across her face after a while. She swirled her finger in the glass of wine and sucked the sweet liquid from her finger. He almost dropped his banana, his eyes glued to her every movement.

"You're afraid," she pronounced.

"What?" he said, sitting up. "I'm the King!"

She laughed. "Yeah, you are but you're still afraid. You don't like that I don't fit your mould of what a lady should be. It scares you I think, that we have fun instead of you being the stern King and me being the obedient lady."

"What make you think you have the right to speak to your King in such an impudent manner?" he spit back at her, not liking how close to the truth she was.

He could see that he hit the mark with his Kingly and arrogant bite. He immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. You're right. It's not my place to say such forward things. Please don't hold that against my family. My father would be furious with me," she said and looked down at her wine.

He sighed loudly. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You're right. What good is a King who doesn't listen to his subjects, especially ones with such keen observations."

Rose leaned over and grasped his hand. "It's not your fault. You're just used to people constantly judging you and criticizing when they are no better and would do a much worse job. You're a good man, my lord King but it must be so lonely. You don't have to be alone, you know."

"It's a King's burden. I'm the protector of the realm. My duty is to my people, preserving their lives and livelihood is my first obligation. What I want or desire must come…after," he said and swallowed hard as he looked at their linked hands.

"But you don't have to do it alone," Rose said passionately.

"But I am alone, Rose. My family is gone and it all falls to me."

"There's me," she said shyly.

He reached over his other hand and cupped her face. "My life, it's dangerous."

"Life is dangerous whether you are a King or a commoner," she responded "We could die any minute. Our lives our precarious as we hang onto this world spinning at a thousand miles an hour, hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. It's so fragile, one tiny change and we could be gone. It's knowing that, knowing that it could end at any moment that makes you want to live, to not waste a moment, to embrace it. And, you don't have to do it alone."

He stared at her stunned. She had so much wisdom for one so young. He used to think that way before he was bogged down by policy and court life. "Brilliant," he breathed, looking at her with awe.

She turned and laid a gentle kiss on his palm and that was all it took to reignite the fire burning in him for her. His eyes darkened and he roughly yanked her across the blanket to him. He paused gazing in her eyes, seeking permission only to be met with a challenge, a dare to cross the line. He accepted and slammed his mouth against hers, finally surrendering to his desire to feel her voluptuous lips against his.

Rose felt her heart beating double time as he pulled her toward him, with a fierce and passionate look in his eyes. She shouldn't be doing this. It was behaviour unbecoming a lady but then again, how many times had she thumbed her nose at proper and acceptable behaviour. She wanted this as much as he did and she was sure he did. His kiss was demanding and hungry. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him pull her against his solid chest as he swiped his tongue across her lips begging entrance. She gasped and felt her tongue slide against his as she sucked his luscious pouty bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned and the vibrations against her made heat pool low inside of her. Her hand curled around his thick braid as she pulled him further against her and she felt his hand wander to her bum and squeeze.

She wanted more, wanted to feel his skin against hers. Teeth clashed as they tasted and nibbled at one another. It was like they couldn't get enough and her only thought was she'd never get enough of him. She felt him shove her down and cover her body with his. She curled a leg around his waist trying to get the friction between her thighs she so desperately needed. Neither of them were blushing virgins and they both knew what they wanted and they were both wearing far too many clothes to satisfy them. His mouth peppered kisses along her jaw line as she arched back giving him access to her creamy white neck. He bit and sucked on her and she shivered at the slight pain which shot pleasure directly down to where she wanted him most. Just as his hand skimmed her side and worked the fastening on her trousers a male voice cleared his throat.

Rose groaned in frustration as the King pulled away from her. His look was thunderous as he turned to whoever had interrupted them.

"Sorry, your Highness," a smirking Captain Harkness said in an amused voice. "Didn't mean to interrupt your…lunch," he said after a pause.

"Captain, this had better be a matter of life and death," the King said in a gruff voice as he shifted up and looked down at Rose's kiss bruised mouth. There was a look of pure male satisfaction on his face.

Rose sat up and gave his shoulder a shove for looking too pleased and then turned a glare on the Captain who was grinning broadly at them.

He cleared his throat again. "Yes, well there's been an incident at Lady Tyler's estate. Lord Tyler was worried and I promised him I would see to you myself rather than rely on third hand account from your security."

Rose gasped as she realized two things. One, something had happened to her family and two, the King's personal guard was nearby. They were nearby and watching them, snog and doing a whole lot more than snogging or were about to. She shook herself out of it, promising to have a chat with the King about discretion later.

"Are my parents and brother all right?" she asked.

The Captain, lost his jovial manner. "Yes, my Lady. Your family is fine. There was a series of fires on your family estate and a message, a threat was left."

The King stood up, his eyes filled with fury. "What sort of threat?"

"Someone doesn't like the fact that you and my Lady here are spending time together. They want her away from you."

Rose bit her lip, mulling this over and then looked up at the Captain. "This is more than some jealous lady. I mean I know I'm not the highest pedigree of the nobility but it was just a dance last night. How is that threatening anyone?"

"With all due respect my lady and my King, last night was far more than just a dance and your picnic today was far more than just a simple ride in the country. Everyone could see it and I think you do as well."

The King offered Rose his hand and helped her up. "Jack, I want security around the Tyler estate doubled. Use the Unknowns. I want them safe but I want to catch who's doing this."

"Understood," the Captain acknowledged. "I'm sorry, my King, old friend. I think this is linked to the unrest we discussed earlier."

The King nodded. "I know. I feel it too. Thank you for your vigilance, Captain. I'll see Lady Tyler back to the stables."

"Be careful," the Captain cautioned and turned to mount his horse and leave.

Rose turned to him. "I…"

He stopped her with a kiss and then pulled away. "Don't. I don't normally do this. What happened between us. That is, you're different, special. You need to know that. I will keep you and your family safe."

She nodded. "I don't normally do this either. I mean, it's not like I've never…" She left the sentence open.

A stern look passed over his face before vanishing as he looked into her eyes almost like he was trying to convey what he was feeling. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need you to know that this was not a one off and that I want more time with you. That is, if you want?"

She smiled. "I want, very much so. But I'd also like to know what does one in my…whatever this is between us call you? I mean, I know you are the King but it seems a bit formal for when we…" She blushed.

He pulled her close to him and kissed the back of her hand. At that point he knew he was lost. She was both strong and yet vulnerable; and he was completely enamoured of her. Just the sight of that slight blush made him aroused and yet fiercely protective. No one was going to take her from him and no one was going to hurt her family. He pulled her close. My given name is old and practically unpronounceable. A shortened version of it might be…" He said a sound of syllables with a slightly musical tone. "But, at university, my friends just called me Doctor."

She smiled and laughed. "Doctor?"

He shrugged. "I had a few degrees and was always on the hunt for more, anything to keep me away from court."

"And how many is a few?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Wellll," he said and tugged at his ear nervously before looking back at her. "I think you'll have to have dinner with me if you want to learn all the gruesome details of my youthful exploits," he finished with a roguish look.

She grinned and nodded. "You're on! But I have to check on my family first," she added. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I promise, I'll them safe, I'll keep all of you safe," he said in comfort but his eyes said another thing. Whoever had done this had awakened something within the King. A storm was brewing and one that could save the Kingdom or destroy a King.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my WIPs I'm trying to update more regularly :) This is a shorter story though and is only planned to be about 5 chapters. Thanks for sticking with it and sorry about the delay!
> 
> * * *

It had been three weeks since the King's picnic with Rose, two weeks since he felt her body pressed against his, learned that she was more than just a lady in his court, more than a young fresh face even. There was a depth to her, compassion and something that called to him. Rose was smart and had little time for the frivolity of court life yet understood duty and honour. Then there was that intangible attraction between them. He wanted her and she wanted him. If it hadn't been for the attack against her family and the terrorist message warning her away from him, things would have ended to their mutual satisfaction that afternoon. Then again, maybe it was best that things slowed down between them. He was a King, not some randy lord of the court and he had to be discrete, take his time, get to know her and maybe even spend some long leisurely time learning every square inch of her. He smiled as he stared out a window in his royal office. Rose was worth more than a quick shag in the woods.

His secretary, Elton, cleared his throat. He turned to face the young man. He had hired Elton fresh from university much to his council's disapproval. Elton was a smart young man from wealthy self made family. He was perhaps a little awkward but enthusiastic, filled with new ideas and potential. It was the King's goal to begin adding new blood to his administration. He wanted people with fresh ideas who weren't afraid to speak there mind. Not that Elton was quite there yet but it was in him. He arched a brow at the thin, blonde man dressed in his modern cut gray suit.

"Yes, Elton?"

"Apologies, your highness," he said inclining his head. "Your meeting with Lords Borusa, Van Statten, Drax and Lady Ushas has been delayed due to another incident."

"What incident?" he demanded.

Elton paled. "Oh, well we don't know too much sir. Lord Borusa said not to disturb you. In fact, I was just…"

Before he could continue, Captain Harkness stormed in with Lord Borusa on his heels. "Captain! I insist you cease and desist this moment with these unfounded accusations! I won't have you disturbing the King with your conspiracy theories!"

Captain Jack Harkness, with an intense look on his face stopped before the King clicking his heels and bowing formerly. "Your Royal Highness, I apologize for barging in, but this could not wait."

"Ridiculous!" Lord Borusa complained, scowling. He bowed formally before the king, dressed in his designer navy suit and his aged face flushed with outrage. "Your Highness, this…this captain!" he spit out. "Has exceeded his authority. He and his wild accusations are a danger to our kingdom and I insist he be taken into custody for disturbing the peace and treason against the Kingdom!"

Immediately, the King was suspicious of Borusa. He had served his father well but had benefitted financially, perhaps a little too much. His only interest seemed in keeping the status quo and he knew his new King wanted things to change. He had been fighting the King tooth and nail. Suspicions had been raised. Perhaps Borusa was working with his opponents to oust him so he could further line his pockets. Why else would he oppose the Captain so vehemently?

"No, Lord Borusa. That won't be necessarily. I'll see to the Captain personally. Lord Borusa tried to argue but the Kind waved him off and turned to Elton. "Elton, adjust my schedule but I will not cancel my meeting. Tell the good Lords and Lady this Kingdom will not come to a halt over terrorist threats. This government will continue to function as the people require."

Elton smiled and stood up a bit straighter. He bowed and escorted a sputtering Lord Borusa from the room. Once the doors were closed, the King looked at Captain Harkness.

"Well?"

"Forensics confirmed the last attack was the same as at the Tyler Estate as well as the incidents at the University and Balhoon Square. We also found evidence which we think can be traced back to the murders of my informants. It's bad, my King."

"Can you trace it to any specific group or individuals?"

"Not yet but we are close. There are only a handful of people with access to the weaponry and explosives used in these attacks. There have been murmurings of the re-emergence of the The Cybermen Brotherhood. We can't ignore that anymore. We've got trace samples of DNA that we feel confident we can use to find whoever is behind this. I promise you, we will find and stop them."

"Elton said there was another incident," the King said with a sharp edge to his voice. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown pinstripe suit and began pacing.

The Captain shifted and his shoulders slumped. "I don't have all the facts yet but it was at the dedication of the new school, the Barcelona Academy."

The Doctor stopped suddenly, his long plait flew as he turned. "Lady Rose was going to be there!" he snapped.

Captain Harkness nodded. "She was. I'm told Lady Rose alerted security that she thought something was off. She was touring the school with her mother and a group of students. They were in the library when she noticed a vibration and said the air felt wrong. She stopped the tour and was ushering everyone out when the library…"

"What?" the King demanded and stormed over to the Captain who swallowed hard.

"It imploded. It was a sonic bomb, a precision strike, creating a sink hole in the library that swallowed most of the contents."

The King's face darkened to a fury few had lived to see. "And Lady Rose, her mother and the children?" he asked in a cold sharp voice, his eyes black and boring into the Captain.

"They escaped. They're all shaken up but everyone made out alive if not slightly bruised and covered in dust."

The King slowly let a breath out and again began pacing, this time in anger and determination. This could not go without answer. This was again directed at Rose and him only this time innocent children could have been harmed as well as Rose and her family.

He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. There had been no time for them to have dinner after their picnic and the attack against her family home. Her father had been concerned for her safety and his own duties had consumed his time. Rose had felt a need to be with her family so they had not seen each other until fate stepped in.

There had been a dedication at the Royal Hope Hospital. Rose had attended with her father. She'd been a bright spot that day. Although he was always pleased to support medical advancements and was enthusiastic about the new surgical wing and the cutting edge technology that would be available to his people, finding Rose in attendance made the dedication that much more interesting. As he toured, he found Rose talking with Dr. Harry Sullivan who was overseeing a new program providing pediatric care, specializing in identifying genetic predisposition to certain diseases and treating them before they manifested in young children.

He smiled as he watched Lady Rose, nod and smile politely at Dr. Sullivan even as he droned on about genetic manipulation, ethics and some of his more complex cases. She caught his eye at one point and made a few a few subtle facial gestures indicating she could use a rescue. He subtly shrugged and smiled at her then leaned back to watch what she would do to disengage herself. With a pointed glare at him, she made one more "That's so fascinating," exclamation before interrupting the good doctor by pointing out Lady Kaster who had expressed a great interest in work like his. After a few more compliments and walking him closer to Lady Kaster, she was free and made her way over to him and curtsied.

"Thanks for not saving me back there," she teased.

"Oh, you didn't look like you needed saving and look at you... Seems like you sorted it yourself. Nicely done by the way. I'll have to remember that move," he said, smiling warmly at her before his secretary Elton warned him that one of his stuffier councilman, Lord Ambrose was looking for him with his unmarried daughter in toe. The King flinched.

Rose grinned at him. "What's wrong Your Highness? You need a bit of saving then do ya? Course, I could just get out of the way and watch you…"

"No!" he answered decisively and took her arm, walking quickly down the hall with Elton at a discrete distance behind them. "Elton, Lady Rose has developed a headache and I am escorting her for….uh some paracetamol! Yes, that's it. I'll return presently once I've seen to her. You just carry on!" he said and waved an unhappy looking Elton away.

"Oh, can you let my father know!" Rose called out as the King led her down a hall.

When they were alone except for the King's personal guard who stayed discretely a few feet from them, Rose turned to him. "That was a rubbish excuse! A headache? Seriously? I mean, how sexist is that you have to take the lady to deal with a headache? Next thing you know, you'll be telling people I have the vapours!" she told him but with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes. "It worked didn't it. Besides, it's always better to use the simple straight forward excuse. People question it less." Then, without warning he yanked her into an exam room and shut the door. His guard sighed and muttered something just outside.

Rose turned to him about to ask what he was thinking when he shoved her against a wall and began snogging the breath out of her. His body pressed into hers as he sucked her bottom lip and his tongue darted into her mouth as she moaned. Her arms slid up his back tracing his braid and gripping it to give it a tug. One of his hands pulled up the flowing skirt of her floral spring dress and slid up and behind her thigh, sliding over silk knickers that barely covered her arse and hitching her leg over his trouser clad hip so that she felt the hardness of him in just the right place.

He pulled back, breathing hard and looked hotly at her before laying soft kisses along her jaw until he reached the nape of her neck near her ear.

"Been thinking of that ever since I saw you in this dress, smiling at all those doctors and society types out there," he whispered to her, his hot breath tickling her ear as he kept one had on her thigh with the other planted on the wall beside her.

"The only Doctor or anyone I want is right here," she gasped back.

"Good, cause banishment is still a King's prerogative and I can't promise I didn't think about it when that pompous arse Lord Van Statten was looking down at your cleavage which I have to admit is spectacular in this dress."

She giggled. "Sorry to spoil the illusion but it's a wonderbra and sweetheart neckline. Makes my girls look a bit nice."

"Mmmmm, I like it," he hummed and nipped and sucked at her neck causing her to claw into his back and tug at his braid again. When he released her with a pop he looked to find her eyes dilated and her face flushed. He rather liked this look on her. He hadn't been joking, he really had been having some completely un-King like hot fantasies about her and felt a strong possessive streak shoot through him.

She traced her fingers down his neck. "Not fair now. What 'bout me getting to show my King how much I…esteem him?" She tightened her leg around his hip and dug her heel into his arse to make a point.

"Oh, just you wait. 'Cos it's gonna be you, me and us one day, alone, uninterrupted and not in the woods or in a clinic but in a great big bouncing bed, esteeming each other, repeatedly," he growled. "And there will be much…"

One of his guards knocked on the door and cleared his throat. "Your Royal Highness, Dr. Jones wants to know if you need assistance?"

The King and Lady Rose quietly snickered. "Oh no, I'm seeing to Lady Rose. Aren't I Lady Rose?" he teased.

Her leg still hitched around his hip. She looked up at him with a tongue teasing grin. On impulse she yanked him by his tie into a deep passionate kiss. When she pulled back, he looked more flustered than her. "Oh yeah, he's seeing to me all right."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and cleared his throat. "We will be out presently."

"So sayeth the King," she whispered in a pompous voice.

They took a moment to straighten up and she walked to the sink to splash water on her reddened face as he tried to regain his Kingly demeanour. They opened the door to find, Dr. Jones with a perturbed look on her face, several members of his guard, his secretary Elton and Lord Ambrose looking furious.

The King sniffed and glared at all of them. "Is there some problem?" With his head held high and his hand at Rose's lower back he pushed through the crowd which parted before him as if his Kingly aura repelled them. Rose walked proudly beside him, not even flinching when Lord Ambrose directed a glare at her. The King escorted her to her waiting father, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Lord Tyler," the King nodded with a slight smirk.

"Your Royal Highness," Lord Tyler inclined his head. "Thank you for seeing to my daughter. I was unaware she was ill." Lord Tyler directed a pointed, he was not amused look at her.

"It was my…pleasure," the King replied with a slight glance at Lady Rose who was biting her bottom lip and looking down as she fussed with her skirt. "A King should always look after his subjects. It is his duty and privilege." He then turned to Rose and bowed. "My Lady, it has been my honour. I hope I was able to help alleviate your distress."

It took every ounce of self control she had but she dipped her head and quickly curtsied. "Yes, my King. Thank you for your assistance. I'm sorry if I kept you from your duties."

"Perhaps I should take Rose home for some rest," her father said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes," Rose answered with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I think some quiet alone time is in order." The King quirked a smile at his and adjusted his tie, preening. "To rest and recover from my throbbing… uh, headache," she finished. "Father, shall we?"

The King could still feel a hint of the passion from that day and the lightness Rose had infused at what have been an otherwise boring event. Lady Rose, it appeared, had a way of making his burden less. And, this was why he was sure about what he needed to do next. It would be a bold move and would send a message as well as provide him with a means to keep the Tylers safe. Of course, would his actions have a negative impact on Rose's reputation? It would certainly keep the court busy gossiping and could reflect badly upon all parties. He paused his pacing and tugged nervously at his ear. To make this a royal command or invitation would have long term ramifications. Was he ready for what this would mean to his Kingdom and how would Rose feel about it? He hadn't known her that long and yet he felt a kindred spirit in her.

He smiled when he thought of her sparkling whiskey coloured eyes and that brilliant grin that infused him with joy just by being with her. She certainly was not a typical pedigreed lady and she would rub some the wrong way but that's what he liked about her. She was honest with him as well. There were few people he could count on to tell him the truth and it was a quality that was important to him. He turned and saw a painting of his mother and suddenly things became clear. Oh, his mother had been brilliant and a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't help but think she would have liked Rose. Seeing her painting and how the artist caught that same spark of intelligence in her eyes, helped firm up his resolve. He was doing this and if Rose was unhappy or her family demanded answers, he would deal with it.

He turned and looked at Captain Harkness, still standing at attention and looking worried. "Jack, I think it's time to make our move. You and I are going to do something that will turn this Kingdom on its ear. In fact," he said as he paced, a huge grin lighting his face. "I promise you nothing will be the same."

"My King?" Captain Harkness asked warily. "Tell me we're not going to do something that will make me question our sanity and possibly cause multiple explosions."

"Oh, yes we are!" the King responded. "I am going to issue a challenge to these cowards. They don't want me with Lady Rose because they know, they can see what she means to me. They know that she is young and vibrant and could infuse this kingdom with a new life and vigour just like she infused it in me. Lady Rose is the future they fear. She is their loss of control. I'm going to bring this to a head, Jack. You will go to Lord Tyler and extend an invitation for his family to stay with me in the Royal Palace."

Jack Harkness had known the King since they were both young boys. His King was brilliant, bold, brave, just and always put his Kingdom first. He also bore the brunt of anything that caused his people pain or loss. Lady Rose had changed him. She was exactly what he needed but what his King had just ordered was beyond bold and crossed into dangerous. This wasn't just an attempt to protect the Tylers or to draw out terrorists, this was endangering two hearts, two people who were just feeling the first tugs of affection for each other. It would test both of them as all eyes in the kingdom turned to the King and Lady Rose and speculation would be ripe on the King's intention. A king did not just simply invite a lady he publicly showed a romantic interest in to his home without people whispering. This would be considered a prelude to something more serious between the two.

"My King, it is not my place to say but are you certain you…"

"Yes," he answered decisively and cutting off the Captain. "And make sure Lord Tyler knows that by invitation I mean royal command. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, my King. I will see to it personally and arrange security to escort their family here."

"Good, that's good," the King answered, nodding his head. "And there is no reason to keep this hidden. In fact, I want to be out in the open about it. Let my advisors learn as my kingdom learns. Make sure your spies note their reactions." The King paced a few more steps before stopping before a window where he stared out at the city. "Let's make ourselves enticing to those cowards that would attack children, give them something they can't resist. If they want me or those I care for, let them come here." He turned to Jack. "You know what I mean," he said with a hard look.

"You want us to set a trap with you and Lady Rose as bait."

"Let us hope that it does not come to endangering Lady Rose. In fact, I want only people you trust to be her guard. I want this matter resolved Jack, no matter who it implicates or how far it goes. I want these vipers lured out and eradicated. I will not lose any more of my people to this senseless violence and neither Rose nor her family will suffer from my enemies. It ends here with me."

Captain Harkness looked at the King and the fire in his eyes along with his adamant orders. At that moment, Jack Harkness believed the King would end it and he would do it with Lady Rose. The question was would the fragile affection between them survive this conflict and the onslaught of gossip and venomous accusations that would be directed at their relationship. He could only hope that Lady Rose was as brave and strong as he thought her to be. With a few more commands directed at him by his King and a few of his own orders directed at his spies and trusted guard, he found himself making his way to Lord Tyler to deliver his King's command.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Lord Peter Tyler was not amused at the King's command to move his family into the Royal Palace. Lady Tyler was equally unhappy and suspicious of the King's motivations. It was an opportunity, of course, to improve their family standing and affirmed the King's favour of their family so there was no question, they must do as commanded. However, despite benefitting from the King's favour, there was also a scandalous aspect of this _invitation_.

It was widely known the King enjoyed the company of Lady Rose Tyler. In fact, it was impossible to ignore how his entire demeanour changed when she was nearby. Since the night of the ball when the two of them danced, the King had been reinvigorated and there was no doubt of the intensity of his feelings for Rose. It was a subject of much gossip in the royal court and throughout the kingdom. Some of it, by the upper class and those who resented being upstaged by a young girl like Rose, was ripe with scandal. Then, there was other gossip, if it could be called that, which was decidedly in favour of the King's new attitude and embraced Rose as representative of a new invigorated Gallifrey.

He was more aggressive with his council and his policies and less inclined to keep to the stagnant approach his council promoted. In fact, he became more involved, making more appearances, personally addressing those in charge of the governmental departments that kept the Kingdom functioning. He was asking hard questions, demanding to be informed of what wasn't working. He sent personal messages to neighbouring governments and sent new, freshly appointed ambassadors to convey his desire to work toward mutually beneficial agreements to initiate trade of goods and technology. The Kingdom of Gallifrey was revered for their technological advances which until now they had kept to themselves. The King wanted to change that, share some of their medical advances, just enough to contribute to the health and welfare of others whilst shoring up alliances both political and economic.

All of this caused tension to build within the Kingdom of Gallifrey and that was exactly what he planned. After the Tylers moved into the palace, there were more incidents of violence across the Kingdom. Each new act of terror caused the people to demand information about who the terrorists were and what the King was doing to keep them safe. He was prepared for this and against his Council's wishes, gave a live statement to his people, staring into the cameras of the media, his eyes dark and conveying his anger and determination. He called the terrorists cowards who wanted to hurt not just him but their country, trying to control the people and how they lived and he would not stand for it. He assured the population that he had plans in place to stop and catch these monsters no matter who they were or how far he had to take things. Justice would be served and Gallifrey would be free and safe.

The people loved him for this new intense attitude and hands on approach, but not all the people. Lines were being drawn and it did not escape notice that certain people at court were going missing or as the King saw it, hid themselves waiting for whoever was behind these attacks to take control of the Kingdom. Each attack provided more evidence and information and any time people were harmed, more informants came forward. It was clear many families were being silent due to threats but many more people were angry and their resolve firmed up when their way of life was attacked or their families harmed. These people were his secret weapon. They were loyal and held honour and respect above politics and court alliances.

His days were filled with thoughts of all of these things and the heavy burden that he bore for his Kingdom and the responsibility to stop the attacks and preserve the way of life in Gallifrey. He had risked much to bring things to a head and the loss of life was his heaviest burden. He hoped it was worth it. Then, there were the moments he caught a glimpse of Rose in the gardens or in the library or laughing with one of his staff or as she and her little brother raced down the corridors of the palace. These moments uplifted him and helped him see he was doing this for a reason and that reason was reflected in Rose's eyes and in the echo of her laughter. It was hope. Rose gave him so much hope and reminded him there could be a glorious future for Gallifrey if one was not afraid to take a leap of faith. He had made that leap when he commanded the Tyler family to move into the palace.

It was more than that on a personal level. With the Tylers in the palace, he had more access to Rose. A few days after the family moved into the palace, he invited them to dinner. Lord and Lady Tyler had agreed but it was clear they were unhappy. They were dressed formally and were stiff and glared at him. Rose, on the other hand, was smiling brightly at him dressed in a simple sleeveless long, blue flowing gown with no jewellery other than diamond stud earrings, her hair in a formal chignon that he itched to let loose.

Lord Tyler bowed formally, Lady Tyler and Rose curtsied as they were seated. Young Tony Tyler was being amused by his nanny, being too young for such formal affairs.

"Lord and Lady Tyler, Lady Rose," he acknowledged as they were seated with Lord and Lady Tyler next to him and Rose next to her father. "I am honoured to have you here and appreciate you accepting my invitation."

"It's not like we had a choice," Lady Tyler snipped.

"Jackie!" Lord Tyler warned and turned to the King. "It appeared that declining your generous invitation would not have been wise. We of course appreciate your hospitality, Your Highness," Lord Tyler said diplomatically.

"Yes," Rose added. "The Palace is beautiful and so full of history and art. It's been lovely for Tony and me."

The King smiled broadly at her. "Oh, there are usually tours but alas due to security concerns, the tours were cancelled. Perhaps I could schedule an afternoon for us to…tour together?" he said, wrapping his tongue around _together_.

"I think our daughter has toured quite enough with you…Your Highness," Jackie inserted with a bit of a sarcastic inflection.

Lord Tyler cleared his throat as Rose blushed and the King arched a brow at Lady Tyler. "I think what my wife means is…"

"What I mean is, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Jackie interrupted.

"Jacqueline, this is inappropriate and you are insulting the King," Lord Tyler admonished but then shot the King a curious look to see if he would answer his wife's question.

The King sat back and picked up his wine glass swirling the ruby red liquid, taking his time before answering Lady Tyler.

Rose had remained silent but spoke up before he answered. "Your Royal Highness, Doctor, I apologize for my Mum's rudeness." Rose glared at her mother. "No one's suggesting you've been anything but a gentleman."

Jackie threw down her linen napkin. "I don't care what they taught you in that fancy school, Rose Tyler, you don't speak for me. I am your mother and I'm not standing by while anyone, King or otherwise, treats my daughter like nothing more than some cheap mistress." She turned to the King, her eyes flashing with anger. "My daughter is a lady and deserves to be treated that way!"

The King set down his wine glass. "Lady Tyler, I agree with you. Your daughter is one of the finest if not the finest lady in the land. In fact, I invited you here to assure her safety and the safety of you and your family. Nothing is more important to me than Lady Rose's safety and happiness."

He turned and looked at Rose. "In fact, I'd say her happiness is a priority. I'll have words with anyone who attempts to take any action to cause her harm."

Lord Tyler decided to push the matter when the first course was served. Lady Tyler seemed more settled but still shot the King suspicious glances.

Rose was annoyed at her mother fore confronting the King and suggesting that she and the King had done something wrong. In Rose's mind, it was none of her parents' business what she did with the King. She was an adult and made up her own mind. Not to mention, her mother had insulted the King in his own home.

After the soup was served, her father spoke up. "My King, my wife intended no insult, only that we are concerned for our daughter's reputation. As you have indicated a desire to keep her and our family safe, perhaps you could clarify your interest in our daughter and our family."

Rose planted her face in her hands, embarrassed. The King looked at her amused. He was quite prepared for this conversation. He turned toward Lord Tyler who looked sternly at him like a father protecting his daughter.

"Lord and Lady Tyler, I assure you, I mean no harm to your daughter's reputation."

"Of course you don't," Rose added and glared at her parents.

Lady Tyler directed a chastising look at her daughter. Lord Tyler cleared his throat again. "Yes, well I didn't think you did but there are those who see you with my daughter and after the incident at the hospital…"

"Hospital!" Lady Jackie exclaimed and her expression went from annoyed to furious and was now directed at her husband.

"Nothing happened at the hospital other than I rendered assistance to Lady Rose," the King responded firmly.

"Behind a closed door," Lord Tyler reminded him while his wife fumed at having this information kept from her.

"Oh my gawd!" Rose exclaimed. "For five minutes! Seriously, you are insulting the King over five minutes in a hospital surrounded by doctors, his guard and various sponsors and members of high society. Really, Father. Do you think so little of me? Or maybe you just think so much of the King! Five minutes is hardly enough time for…"

"Rose Marion Tyler!" her mother shouted. "That is enough!"

"Nothing happened! Why don't you trust me? I mean it's bad enough you're accusing the King, our host, leader of our people, but now you're basically accusing me of having a quickie with him in front of all those people!" she said and jumped up, shoving her chair back.

"Rose," the King commanded quietly. She looked at him and saw that he was calm if not slightly amused. "Please sit. You're parents are just trying to protect you."

Rose tilted her chin up. "I'm an adult and capable of taking care of myself and I won't be insulted by my own parents suggesting I'm some tart much less sit here and let them insult you."

Lord Tyler rubbed his temples while his wife began shouting at Rose, informing her that as long as Rose was residing in their house, she would live by their rules and that did not include throwing herself at the King or acting in a way that caused gossip and ruined her reputation; and that she was still too young to understand the long term implications of losing her reputation, even to a King.

Lord Tyler also stood up. "That is enough! Both of you sit! We are guests of the King and have done nothing but insult him and that ends now." Chastising looks were directed at both women who sat down but did not look happy.

"My King, I apologize. My family is passionate in our need to keep each other safe. I'm afraid we have ruined your evening. Please forgive us."

The King burst out in laughter. "Lord Tyler, rarely have I had such an invigorating dinner and I completely approve of your zealous family. Gallifrey needs more families like yours, that love each other so completely and are willing to show that love, even in a confrontational and passionate manner." He turned to Lady Tyler. "My Lady, I in no way intend your daughter as my mistress, far from it. I think she's worth more than that…a lot more than that," he assured and directed a hot look at Rose who blushed.

"Is that so?" Lady Jackie asked, still not happy. "Well, just know we'll be watching."

"Mum, please," Rose pleaded.

"No, I'll say what I want. You may be over the moon at him but someone has to watch out for you."

Rose's eyes flashed again with determination. "Mum, I love you and appreciate you looking out for me but I know my own mind. I'm not some silly girl living in some fairy tale world. I know that happily ever after isn't always real and that it doesn't just magically happen. You raised me with morals and ethics and have to trust me." She looked at the King and her gaze softened. "The King is a brilliant man and he's not going to do anything that would harm me. I trust him."

Lady Tyler looked from Rose to the King who was staring at her daughter with a peculiar look. That's when she was sure this was not some casual affair. She had hoped, of course, that what she watched blossom at the ball was real, but now she knew. Rose wasn't her little girl anymore. Things had changed and the tension between the King and her daughter was thick. It was only a matter of time before things spiralled into something very real and passionate. This was going to change their family forever.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and far more friendly. Lord Tyler and the King discussed politics and some of his new policies and Rose mentioned how the school that had been attacked was making progress with rebuilding. After dessert, Lord and Lady Tyler excused themselves. Lady Jackie hugged Rose when she announced she would join the King for an after dinner drink. Both women apologized and promised to talk the next day.

The King laced his fingers with Rose and walked her into his private drawing room. Rose spent part of the time just looking around at the artwork, portraits and depictions of historical events of Gallifrey. There were also old books under glass and some photographs of what looked like the King as a boy with his parents. Rose paused at one to admire it.

"That's me and my Mum at our home in the mountains. My father was unable to holiday with us. We made due with the two of us and would explore the woods, making our own adventures."

Rose grinned. "You were adorable! How old were you six or seven? And look at you holding up a Slitheen lizard and your Mum looks so proud of you!"

"Was adorable! I still am!" he teased. "And it took hours of patience and bribery of some rather wiggly Kroll worms to capture that lizard!"

Rose giggled and bumped her shoulder against his. He pulled her toward a cozy sofa where she curled up after toeing off her sandals. He returned with two tumblers of a blue liqueur. "This is Pazithi. It's made from a fruit that only grows on my mountain estate and is only made in small quantities. It's quite precious and shared only with intimate friends of the royal family.

He sat down next to her, his thigh against her own leg curled up on the sofa. She sipped the liqueur and her eyes widened at the flavour. "Oh! That's amazing! It's like sweet and tart and exploding flavour all over your tongue!"

He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling in delight at her reaction. It's what he loved about her. He clinked his glass with hers and sipped. Rose enjoyed more of the liqueur gazing into his eyes, watching him swallow and noting the freckles on his cleanly shaven face, how his adam's apple bobbed. They had not had time to spend with each other since she moved in but had passed a few notes. They had been discrete but there was a definite subtext in their seemingly innocent comments to one another. Now, being so close to him like this, observing the slight shadowing beginning to appear on his cheek, she felt a desire to lick her way down his neck.

He had appeared at dinner dressed in a dark navy suit cut to show that gorgeous bum of his. He wore a silver and blue flowered tie, roses. She smiled and looked off to the side, blushing slightly wondering if that was significant or if she was reading too much into it. When she looked back at him, he had leaned closer to her and reached over to pluck the glass from her hand.

"At dinner, you defended me."

She bit her lip nervously, her eyes drawn to his pouty bottom lip. She shook herself out of her thoughts of snogging him. "Yeah, it wasn't fair of my parents to talk to you that way and not to give me much credit. I have a mind of my own. It's a bit insulting they think I can't…."

"What?" he growled, leaning into her, his eyes wandering down to her lip before his gaze shifted back to her eyes.

She smiled and looked down giggling. "You know."

"Do I?" he said sexily, his breath scented with the liqueur. "Not many people would defend me and so vehemently. A king is used to criticism and defending himself. But you…well, you stood your ground like a proud she wolf defending her pack. I rather enjoyed that."

Rose leaned into him, her lips barely touching his. "Did you now," she whispered as he leaned in and tasted her, his tongue darting out teasingly. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers toying with the long plait down his back trailing along each intertwining of the braid as she deepened the kiss.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her against his chest. Having her so close in the palace and yet unable to spend time with her, touch her and feel her soft lips against his had driven him mad. He inhaled, enjoying the scent of her as her full breasts pressed against him and enveloped by her warmth and that simple essence he could only call Rose.

Rose gripped the braid and tugged as the kiss deepened and her pulse quickened. Soon, they were a tangle of limbs on the sofa, hands gliding down and around their bodies as snogging turned into nipping, and tasting each other. Rose gasped and arched her neck to give him better access as he paid particular attention to one spot that left her toes curling. The only thought in her mind was how he had such a talented tongue and she really wanted to see how far that talent extended.

The King knew he should stop this. It wasn't time yet. Things needed to be sorted but she felt so amazing and he had endured one too many lonely nights imagining what having her would be like. His hand reached beneath the voluminous skirt of her gown and he groaned when his fingers traced her smooth skin, realizing she was not wearing stockings. She was responded to his touch with breathy moans and he pushed the limits of this new intimacy only to find she was not wearing knickers either.

He cursed as he felt heat shoot straight to his groin. She would be the end of him. He licked his way back up her neck and nipped at her earlobe. "Naughty Rose," he growled. "The scandal of a knickerless lady at my dinner party."

She laughed throatily at him. "Whatever shall the King do to punish me for such a violation of etiquette?"

Rose felt herself shoved down on the sofa and her thighs splayed as the King looked down at her with a dark look, his fingers tracing up her inner thighs until ever so gently and tentatively sliding through her slick folds. He paused a moment giving her a chance to object but she was hardly of a mind to do that. A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh yes, my lady, I shall punish you," he announced as he dove beneath her voluminous skirts and Rose soon found that he was indeed as talented with his tongue as she imagined only this was ten times better.

Rose gripped the leather sofa as if her life depended on it. As his fingers delved inside of her twisting and caressing places that just about made her combust, she felt his clever tongue slid over her most sensitive places, teasing that sweet nub of nerves that had her gasping _Doctor_! He would hum, lick, slide his fingers in and out of her, flick his tongue against her and then pull back. Curses fell from her lips as she begged him to do more, touch her, deeper, harder and _please oh gawd_! Until, finally he ended this torture with a nip and one languorous suck of his hot mouth that made her arch of the sofa, screaming his name.

She came down panting and flushed. As she calmed she saw him reappear, sucking his fingers and looking awfully satisfied and proud. "You…" she started to say but her head thunked back down on the leather cushion as she tried to wrap her mind around one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had in her life. She cleared her throat and sat up wobbly and looked at him sitting there staring at her like the conceited King who had knowledge that he had well and truly satisfied her.

Rose, her face still flushed and her eyes dilated from passion smiled a sleepy sexy smile at him. "You look entirely too pleased. Gonna have to do something to wipe that smug look off your face."

He arched a brow at her as he sucked one of his fingers again, looking at it and then her. "Is that so? Your King has meted out a punishment for your little naughty transgression and now you think you can teach me a lesson? Is that a challenge?"

Faster than he thought she could move, she shot forward grabbed him by the tied and yanked him into a snog, her tongue curling into his mouth where she tasted a mixture of herself and the liqueur they had sipped that evening. She pulled back, a definite challenge in her eyes. "Mmmmm I think my King isn't used to being challenged. Especially not…" she paused and her fingers trailed down his tied toward the waistband of his trousers where she traced the bulge beneath the zipper. "from someone who maybe could, I dunno, best him at his own game?"

He swallowed hard as he felt Rose cup him through his trousers and he stared at her soft voluptuous lips and imagined what those lips would feel like on the part of him that was now the recipient of all the blood in his body, or at least he swore that was the case. He left a shaky breath out as he felt his body tremble at the thought of Rose's own oral abilities. "Best me?" he said in a cracked voice. "Oh I'd…I'd like to see you…" She chose that moment to lower his zip and grasp his erection giving him a slight squeeze until he gasped "try! Oh yes please try!"

She smiled that tongue teasing smile that drove him barmy. "That's more like it," she said cockily and continued exploring him, learning what he liked. Her fingers trailed up and down his hard length her thumb swiping the sensitive tip. She brought her thumb to her mouth and licked it as he watched. He whimpered and she looked at him as she sucked her thumb, releasing it with a pop as her other hand continued pumping him up and down. She leaned over and kissed him, gazing into his eyes a she slowly reached her hand back to release her hair as it cascaded down in a shower of golden curls. She smiled at him again, her eyes not leaving his as her head dipped down and she gently blew against his tip. He jerked his hips up and grunted her name. She wasted no more time and enveloped him in her mouth sucking hard.

He cursed and one of his hands gripped he hair. Rose began to bob her head up and down, her tongue curling around him, teasing and flicking him to elicit moans and cursing. She felt him tensing and heard him growl her name as she flicked the tip one more time, humming as she took him as far in as she could and then he convulsed and screamed her name along with some words she didn't' understand as he spilled himself in her mouth. As he relaxed, he yanked her head up and stared at her panting. If he had looked at her before with eyes black from passion, it was nothing like this. She felt as if she was falling into him. His mouth slammed against hers and he pulled her to his chest. It was rough and passionate and screamed possession.

A knock sounded on the door and he reluctantly released her, pausing just to gaze into her eyes. The knock sounded again and more insistent. He calmed himself and tucked himself away and once sure he was in order, walked a bit unsteadily toward the door. Rose sat on the sofa noticing a few stains that weren't there before and what they had done hit home with her. This was serious and there were implications for the passion that had been unleashed. She took a slow breath and realized she needed time to sort through her feelings. She stood up and straightened her gown and walked slowly toward the door. The King was speaking quietly to his secretary and looked over at her, almost surprised to see her approach

"I…I should be going. Um…to bed." She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes which screamed that he agreed except for which bed she should retire to. She curtsied. "Thank you for dinner and the um liqueur. I mean, thank you for sharing it with me." She looked up at him nervously.

He nodded his head curtly. "I enjoyed dinner as well. I look forward to more…dinners and time with you." He leaned down and kissed her hand, spending a bit longer than was appropriate not that his secretary was watching. He had discretely walked away.

Rose blushed. "My King, I…"

He placed his fingers against her lips and shook his head _No_. "I shall look forward to showing you my art collection, my Lady. My Secretary shall arrange my schedule so that we may have time to talk…about art." He tugged at his ear nervously after realizing how suggestive he had just been. Rose giggled which she tried to cover up with a cough.

"Good night, my King," she said softly when she was calmed.

He smiled warmly at her. "Good night, my Rose," he whispered back, not even hiding the familiarity and purposely designating her as his.

She walked away but paused and turned, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh and my King, I think I won." With that she turned around, her dress swishing around her as she walked away with a bounce in her step completely missing the King's answer of _Yep_!

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this one keeps getting longer and longer. Sighs.

Rose decided she needed time to sort through her feelings for the King and especially after their rather naughty after dinner drink in his study. She didn't regret deepening the intimacy with him. In fact, her mind often drifted to how he looked at her that night. His eyes had reflected a deep passion and want of her along with a touch of possession that made a responding heat flare within her. Their attraction to each other couldn't be denied and just thinking about the oral delights they'd shared that night, made Rose flush with desire to repeat every last detail. She knew he wanted more with her and she couldn't deny that she wanted to spend more time with him, intimate and otherwise. Flowers had mysteriously appeared in quarters after their evening of passion and not just any flowers. They were Aridosa blooms which were very rare and highly coveted. There had also been a note from him. It had been brief but made his intentions clear.

_My Lady Rose, the day I met you was like the sun rising to chase away the shadows of a once dark and dismal land. Your presence in my home has brought me much happiness and reminded me that being King is not enough. I must always endeavour to be better. With your hand firmly clasped in mine, I know I can be the King Gallifrey needs and perhaps one day, I can be the man you need me to be as well. Your ever faithful Doctor._

Rose had blushed at his signature. This was a subtle overture on his part indicating a desire for commitment. If ever there was evidence he saw her as more than a passing fancy, this was it. The message was subtle but clear without making a formal declaration. That thought made her pause. What if this was a prelude to making his formal intentions public? What if he wanted her as more than just an affair but as a…? She could barely think it. She walked to a window and gazed out over the royal gardens. She hadn't started this thing, whatever it was, with him with a mind toward a lifelong commitment. He had once warned her his life was dangerous and serious. He was King and his first duty was to his kingdom.

If he were to marry, his wife would be scrutinized, judged and obligated to devote herself to his people and to him. Such a woman would lose a portion of her freedom and part of her life would cease to be her own. What would that be like, being that public persona, being responsible for so many other lives? She bit her lip and felt her insides twist. It was a sobering thought and a bit frightening. She was fortunate that her family allowed her freedom to choose what she wanted but if she were to commit to the King…

Rose paced and began chewing on her thumbnail. There would be no more sleeping in or impulsive shopping trips. She would be on a schedule and required to be perfect, the epitome of a Gallifreyan lady. Then true panic set in. There would be tea parties, formal meetings, diplomatic events, boring ceremonies, dedications and the ever present pressure to produce an heir. She stopped mid pace and turned around the impressive room, looking at the antiques, artwork, expensive and lavish decorations and immediately felt small, uncomfortable and for the first time in her life, terrified. Rose Tyler was brave and faced anything down; she wasn't afraid to take on any challenge but this… This, was different. The lofty and haughty walls closed in on her as her mind began reeling over all sorts of imagined horrible society events, people deeming her ineffective and the King disappointed and regretting ever laying eyes on her.

She couldn't breathe. Quickly she changed into a riding habit and practically tore through the palace toward the royal stables. She ran by the King and Captain Harkness as they exited his office. He called out to her but she was too panicked to hear or maybe she just couldn't bear to look at him. Once she was outside in the fresh air, she felt a little better but knew she had to get out, run away to somewhere not royal and suffocating. She quickly commandeered a horse and assisted the stable hand with saddling the elegant brown mare and was soon racing out of the barn as the stable hand called after her.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The King was wrapping up a meeting with Captain Harkness. They had finally found evidence linking the terrorist incidents to several high members of the Gallifreyan aristocracy and one direct link to his Council. It hadn't taken long for him to break Lord Borusa. The King's Council had taken him for granted for too long, thought him disinterested and an apathetic young prince who was crowned King too young. The King had allowed them latitude with their policies and they did not feel he was a threat to them and their personal agendas. They thought they could subvert his authority and shove him aside without much fuss. They were wrong.

Certain corrupt council members had forgotten that this former prince and now King had stood with his father at Arcadia and fought in that bloody battle to defeat the Cult of Skaro. They forgot that he had drawn blood, ended life and was capable of much more than signing political policies. His foolish Council and other members of the court had made a mistake in underestimating him and his family's deadly heritage. The Kings of Gallifrey were warriors, defenders and had earned the right to lead and defend this kingdom, sacrificing themselves and their family's blood in the process. He was King now and that inner darkness his family fought so hard to control within themselves still existed, waiting to emerge when needed. Attacking his kingdom, spilling the blood of his people and threatening Rose, his chosen consort, that was enough to unleash the royal fury that no one ever wanted to face.

He had always kept himself in control, letting only a handful close to him, always displaying an air of royal aloofness and impartiality. He knew that now was not the time to be reserved. Now, he would allow that inner warrior to unfurl, take command and lead his people once more through a time of turmoil and to protect them using any means necessary. He prowled around the interrogation room in a long dark coat with silver symbols on the lapels denoting his rank as commander of the royal guard of Gallifrey. His mere presence commanded attention in the small room that housed Lord Borusa and other of his accomplices.

The King was not afraid to pin them with a cold, cutting gaze that left them trembling. The very room vibrated with his power and anger as his boots echoed on the cold tile floor. He never laid a hand on them. He didn't have to. Within minutes of just hearing him speak to them in the ancient tongue and having him slam his hands down on the interrogation table and narrow his eyes at them, they began to tremble and break down. Lord Borusa was the first and the others followed. Saxon's name was repeated over and over as well as how he was using the ancient legend of the Cybermen Brotherhood and promising he had the power of the mystical Eternity Clock to persuade or blackmail people into allying with him.

It was what the King needed to make his move. Finally, he could end the violence. He ordered Captain Harkness to assemble strike forces and begin making arrests.

"It will be done quickly, my King," Captain Harkness agreed.

"Good. Do what you must, whatever means necessary but I want Saxon alive," the King spit out, his dark eyes matching his long black coat.

Jack Harkness had known the King for many years. He was a good man who had grown up amongst incredible pressure and responsibility. His friend had done things and seen things no young man should. Slowly, year by year, he watched his friend lose himself. It wasn't until the lovely Lady Rose had appeared that his friend had regained some of himself. Now, the Captain was worried again. The look on the King's face was more about revenge than justice. This wasn't who he was and Jack knew that in his heart even if the King did not. The King wanted Saxon alive so he could make a public example of him and perhaps not in a serving justice way. This was too personal.

"My King, it may not be possible. Saxon is…"

"I don't care!" the King spit out, now pinning Jack with the fury of a vengeful King. "I want to see him. I want him to know that I hold him accountable for each and every death."

Jack nodded and swallowed hard. "He's dangerous. Would you have me risk my people's lives just so you can exact vengeance?"

The King turned and paced. "Your people know the risk," he muttered, not looking at Jack, his shoulders hunched under the weight of what he was asking.

"And they gladly bear it for you and for Lady Rose. Would you have me gather so many forces it leaves her at risk for that may be what it takes. Saxon is fortified with ancient and modified weaponry."

The King spun around. "No! Rose is not to be risked." He took a deep breath and let it out and was far calmer when he next spoke. "I won't endanger her, not even to take Saxon alive. She's…important." He paused and then looked up at the Captain. "Jack, I can't. I have to keep her safe. She makes me…"

Jack smiled. "A better man, a man who protects his people, those he loves and makes the right choice to benefit all. My people will watch over her. I give you my word."

The King walked over and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thank you my friend, for keeping her safe and for reminding me not to…lose perspective. I need people like you and Rose to keep me grounded."

Before Jack could answer, Rose had raced by the doorway. The King had called out to her but she was sprinting away as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

The King made to run after her but Jack stopped him.

"Judging by the panicked look on her face, I'd let her go."

"What?" the King snapped. "No, I can't do that. Something has upset her and I need to find out who or what it was and fix it."

"I've seen that same expression on your face and I may have heard that she's been looking at the palace with a bit of anxiety, just like you did once upon a time."

The King stopped, ran a hand through the hair fringing his face and looked at Jack. "She's overwhelmed." He cursed and paced.

"She's used to her freedom. Life in the palace is wonderful, luxurious even, but there are limitations. Especially, if you are being courted by a King."

The King winced, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to a window where he watched her race toward the barn. He felt a smile quirk his face. He had often done the same when things became too much. Then he frowned again. He didn't want that for her. If she was worried, she should come to him. He turned to Jack.

"Make sure your people are being vigilant. I'm sure Saxon knows we are closing in and he's likely to make a move."

"No worries, my King. I hand-picked those who keep her safe. No one will come within five metres of her without my guard intervening."

The King nodded. "I just wish she had come to me."

"Maybe she doesn't feel like she can."

The King shot him an annoyed look. Jack shrugged. "Everyone can see things between the two of you are intense. I have to admit old friend, people are wagering when there's gonna be announcement about you two. Maybe she's been hearing the same and it's scaring her. Being the fiancé of a king or a future queen is a lot of pressure when you're used to being able to do what you want and when you want without people scrutinizing your every move."

The King let loose a string of curses and glowered at the Captain. "Bloody court gossip!" he snapped and then sighed. "When she gets back, I want to be informed."

"Yes, my King," Jack acknowledged with a grin and bow.

The King stared out the window whispering, "Come back to me, my Rose. Give me a chance."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose needed to run, needed to feel the wind against her face and so she raced across the Royal compound, jumping fences, crossing fields of wildflowers and finally stopping at some old stone ruins. She tied up her horse and climbed around the crumbling building, trailing her fingers against the cool, moss covered stones. It did not escape her notice that she was not alone. Sighing, she was partly comforted and partly annoyed. Being guarded was part of her life now whether she liked it or not.

She ducked through some arches until she was in what must have once been a temple. The roof was gone and all that remained were crumbling walls, the stone floor, altar and the typical hexagonal stone pool that was used by the Priestess for rituals and forecasting the fate of her followers. It was a typical old Gallifreyan Temple, albeit an abandoned one. She walked up the stone steps to the pool expecting it to be empty but finding it filled with crystal clear water. The temple darkened as clouds covered the sun and Rose felt a chill. Fluttering wings caught her attention and she looked around the temple as birds flew out as if startled. She turned around in a circle beginning to feel nervous even though she knew the King's guards were near and it was unlikely anything could harm her. A breeze whisked through stirring up some silver coloured leaves which landed in the water.

Rose walked over to the pool, almost hypnotically drawn to it as she watched the leaves swirl and dance in the water. The wind gusted through the ruins again, sounding like whispers amongst the old stone pillars. The water rippled and she swore she saw images reflected in the water. It was the King, her Doctor and then the snarling face of Lord Saxon, and she was there, falling… Rose gasped and stumbled backwards. When she looked up, there was a white wolf with golden eyes staring at her. She stilled and stared back and felt a calmness fall over her. Something was coming, something terrible but she was not afraid. She blinked and the wolf was gone.

Again, she shivered and looked back to find water gone and the old stone pool filled with dried leaves. She backed out of the temple feeling shaken. When she emerged into the sunlight, she felt less out of sorts and confused. She walked up to her horse, patting her on the neck.

"I think I was just given a bit of metaphysical shove," she told the horse, her hand running up and down her warm, soft mane. "It's just I have these feelings for him and it's like nothing I have ever felt. But, he's important and I mean really, really important and brilliant. Sometimes, I wonder why he's with me? He's a King and gorgeous even if he can be a bit full of himself sometimes." She smiled and walked around the horse and nuzzled her head as she pulled some treats out of her pocket and fed her. "Everything will change if he… And if I was to agree…" she said haltingly. "Not that he's asked and I could have this all wrong." She stepped back and looked back at the temple. "What if I do have it all wrong and maybe all he wants is a bit of fun in his study?"

Tears pricked her eyes at this thought and soon she felt them trailing down her face. She didn't want that. She wanted things to be more. Once that feeling dominated her mind she straightened. "I love him," she whispered with affirmation and perhaps a touch of heart pounding joy. "I really do and I wanna spend my life with him even if I have to change my life."

She looked back at her horse which snorted and shook her head at Rose. A broad smile lit her face as she walked back to her mare. "I think that's it. It's as simple as I love him. Even if, he's not such a simple bloke to love. We just have to make it work for us." Rose looked back at the ruins one more time and sent a mental thank you to whatever force gave her a shove. She needed it.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

When she arrived back at the palace and was walking back to her quarters, she heard the King call out to her. She paused as he quickly strode up to her, his footsteps echoing in the cathedral like corridor, an intense expression on his face and his long dark coat swishing about his legs.

"I called to you earlier but you were a bit keen on escaping."

She walked up to him and smiled. "I needed…time."

He nodded, shifting uncomfortably, the light from a nearby window shining on his brown hair reflecting a slight ginger tint in the light and which looked out of sorts as if he had been tugging at the fringe over his forehead.

"And did riding as if evil itself was at your heels help?" he asked with a slight gruff tone.

She moved closer and trailed a finger down the silver insignias on his lapel. "Yeah, it did." She paused and gazed into his eyes which seemed to soften. "Well, might have had a bit of nudge from whatever haunts those old ruins near the Florana fields."

His face paled. He knew those ruins and Rose encountering anything metaphysical there was significant in a way only he would know. He gripped her shoulders. "Come."

He led her to his office and seated her on his leather sofa whilst he fetched her a snifter of brandy. He handed it to her and sat down next to her.

She giggled. "Last time the King handed me a drink on a sofa, things got a bit…" She bit her lip. "competitive."

"So they did," he said with a slight deepening of his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. "Was that such a bad thing?"

She sipped her brandy. "No, not at all. I mean, it might have made me think…but maybe it was time for that," she said and set her glass down and turned to him.

"Rose." He paused as he grasped for the right words to say to her. This was so important and he didn't want to intimidate her or frighten her off. His feelings for her had become more, much more than he thought possible and in a short period of time. He reached back and scratched his neck. "If I pushed you too hard or made you to feel…."

"No, you didn't. It was just me wrapping my mind around you and me and what we are together. I mean, that is what you meant, right? Not that I'm demanding anything from you. I just was trying to figure this out and I feel, well more for you than anyone. What I mean to say is I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Without hesitation, he yanked her over to him and snogged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, inhaling the comforting scent of horse mixed with Rose, only letting her loose so he could look her in the eyes with a genuine affectionate smile. "Lady Rose Tyler, you can demand whatever you like. I cannot imagine spending one more minute of my existence without you with me."

Rose's mouth dropped open. Was he saying what she thought? "Doctor, I…"

He leaned over and kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. "Yes, that is what I mean but I'm not pushing you. We need time, you and I. I want to woo you properly. And when you're ready, then we will share our joy with the world but until then, it's just you and me, us. You all right with that?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I am. I sort of like this you and me thing and I've never been wooed before. Kind of looking forward to that. She traced her fingers around the shell of his ear. "So what's this wooing gonna be like?"

He grabbed her wrist and laid a kiss on it. "Only the best things. Just wait and see." The King's mobile beeped. He sighed and looked at it. "And it will have to start later. There's some unpleasant Kingly business to which I must attend."

Rose nodded thinking of the vision of Saxon she had seen but didn't feel like she should say anything yet. She merely smiled and kissed him softly on the lips again. When she pulled back, she had a twinkle in her eye. "As a down payment for the upcoming wooing."

As he was about to leave he turned to her, a more serious expression on his face. "The temple, you didn't tell me what happened."

"It was nothing important really. I mean, it was for me but…I'll tell you about it later when we have time to talk."

He nodded once tersely and left her, once more the imposing King striding forward, his long braid swaying against his coat. She looked at her snifter of brandy and let out her breath. They would talk later and he would assure her what she saw was nothing, that they would be fine. She looked up, her eyes landing on a tapestry similar to the one that first caught her attention at the ball when they'd first met. Her eyes landed on a wolf with golden eyes. She swallowed hard and a new tension pressed on her as if time was running out. She quickly left his office and made her way to her rooms. She needed to message a certain priestess she'd once met and ask for advice.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The discussion about her encounter at the old temple took place casually with Rose glossing over a few things. The King may have told her not to worry but he was concerned. He didn't want Saxon anywhere near Rose and discussed extra precautions with Captain Harkness. The promised wooing was also mostly delayed. The Kingdom was in a new turmoil, a result of the guard rounding up those involved in the terrorist activities. The conspiracy against the King and kingdom went much further than anyone anticipated. Families were ripped apart as charges were filed. Some of the oldest families were involved. The people were furious at these high lords of the court who had put their own needs ahead of those of the people of Gallifrey. As they were taken, evidence was released showing how their lust for power had driven them to bloodthirsty acts or supporting those who perpetrated the acts.

Rose and her family were kept within the walls of the palace during these tumultuous times. It was chaotic as the detention facilities and prisons were filled with those who had been corrupted. A few turned on their fellow conspirators and asked for leniency for assisting the guard in the prosecution and capture of others who had taken more active roles. Some families disowned anyone involved, turning their backs on their own flesh and blood whilst reaffirming their oath of allegiance to the King and Gallifrey. The King, for his part, made sure he was proactive and made several appearances and speeches to assure his people he would be vigilant and assure justice not vengeance would be served. He assured the families that any of the accused would be given fair trials and the opportunity to answer their charges.

The initial outbreak of violence as the guard went about rounding up the accused only lasted a week. The biggest concern was that Lord Saxon escaped. He had eluded the guard, destroying his own home in an attempt to hide evidence and kill as many of the guard as he could, sending out a message that he was being persecuted by the King and was innocent. By that time, very few people believed him and more had come forward to make fresh accusations against him. Still, he had enough people loyal to him to assist in his escape and that was a matter of great worry. The King had raged about Lord Saxon's escape and worried what Saxon would do in retaliation. The entire Kingdom was on high alert.

His only solace was that Rose and her family were safely inside the palace and by this time, even Lord Tyler was grateful for that. Despite his time being filled with politics and matters of security, he managed a dinner or two with Rose and her family. These were informal affairs and much less tense than that first dinner. Lord Tyler offered advice and volunteered to assist as a liaison with shoring up loyalties and alliances with the great houses of Gallifrey as well as presenting a secure and stable image with governments outside of Gallifrey. It was important that Gallifrey not be viewed as weakened lest they find themselves at a disadvantage economically or if one of their less than friendly neighbours was of a mind, to use the internal turmoil to their advantage. Lord Tyler had connections through his various businesses and was in a prime position to be of assistance.

Of course, Lady Tyler was concerned that it endangered her husband but the King assured her he would protect her family. This was then followed by a gaze at Rose that spoke volumes. Both Lady and Lord Tyler could feel that this had gone beyond a mild flirtation and progressed to something more serious. The rest of his dinners with them progressed quietly with Lady Tyler reciting embarrassing stories about Rose or Rose teasing the King about his childhood adventures. The comfort and affection shared over these dinners should have been a warning. After all, it was always calmest before a storm hit and this storm would ravage the Palace and all who reside within.


	6. Chapter 6

The King was storming down the halls of his Palace, his black coat with the silver symbols designating his rank flaring around him. His secretary, Elton, was walking at a brisk pace to keep up but not saying anything. Neither were the newest of the King's Council. After the initial arrests by his guard, it was confirmed more of his council was involved in Lord Saxon's attacks. Lord Borusa may have been directly involved in the conspiracy but there were others whose actions or inactions indirectly paved the way for the terrorists to wreak havoc on Gallifrey. The King would not tolerate any questionable involvement thus he disbanded the entire council. It was a bold move and shocking to all of Gallifrey as many of the council members had been serving as the King's Council since his father's reign.

No time was wasted in appointing a new Council. He reinstated a few of the members after interviewing them and having Captain Harkness assure they had no ties to Saxon or his conspirators. In addition, he added Lady Romana Heartshaven. She was an old friend from University with whom he had enjoyed a healthy intellectual competition. Many had whispered they were a match but that could not have been farther from the truth. She was beautiful, blonde, regal and determined to dominate and be the best at anything she studied. They sparred constantly and he enjoyed the moments he took her down a peg or two or his scores beat hers at some course of study. They eventually developed a respect for one another but their relationship never extended beyond a friendly rivalry.

She was an excellent choice, if not unexpected, due to her age and reputation as an overly outspoken lady with little tact or concern for courtly conduct. She would not hesitate to question his decisions or render an unpopular opinion. He was sure they would butt heads but he needed that. Also new to the Council, was Lady Harriet Jones, an older more established member of the court who had been quite outspoken regarding Gallifreyan foreign policy. He found her intelligent and with a strong moral compass regarding was best for all the people of Gallifrey. There was also Lord Alistair Lethbridge Stewart, a former military advisor of his father. It took some persuading, but Lord Alistair finally agreed once the King hinted that he might be settling down. Lord Alistair softened upon hearing this news and then informed the King not to expect any of the typical currying favour or courtly bootlicking.

Another new addition was Dr. Malcolm Taylor who was not a member of the upper class but was a brilliant scientist and someone the King admired. There had been some harsh criticism of this choice as the King's Council had always been members of the aristocracy but the King wanted someone with a strong science background. He felt it was important for the future of Gallifrey and announced his appointment, reminding everyone that for Gallifrey to thrive, it must evolve, grow and not cling to old prejudices.

It was Romana who finally had enough of the King's angry silence as he stomped down the corridor.

"My King, we must move forward with the prosecution of those involved in these attacks. We cannot wait for Lord Saxon's capture."

The King stopped and spun around, his jaw clenched in tension. "We need Saxon captured. The people demand it. It was he that instigated the terrorist acts and all of those in custody point to him. He must be stopped and brought to justice so these prosecutions may be handled in one swift move."

"And what if it takes months to capture Saxon?" Lord Alistair asked, leaning on an ornate cane once gifted him by the prior King. "Would you delay justice? Draw out the pain and postpone the recovery of our people from the death and terror that monster inflicted upon us? Think carefully on this, my King."

The conservatively dressed, middle aged, Lady Harriet Jones stepped forward. "No one more than I desires justice for our people and an end to the ongoing threat Saxon poses. But, perhaps we need to move forward with this matter. We cannot begin to heal or regain peace until the people see that those who betrayed Gallifrey are tried and if found guilty, punished. My King, you have acted decisively in stopping those that would harm us, made clear you want justice and not revenge. Perhaps, it is time that you show the people through your actions that you are prepared to move forward and not allow Saxon to cause any further intimidation, that life will return to normalcy."

The King sighed. He knew that if Saxon was not captured soon, it could impact the criminal cases against those who had been arrested. He also could not ignore what his Council was advising him. After all, this is why he appointed them, to make him look at different perspectives and tell him when he was being foolish or unreasonable.

He looked at Elton. "All right. Elton, let's get things moving with the prosecution of those who have been arrested. But, I want efforts redoubled on the hunt for Saxon. It is our number one priority." He then turned to Dr. Taylor.

"Dr. Taylor, I understand you have been working on some new tracking technology based on forensic evidence supplied by Captain Harkness. Is there anything that can expedite our efforts in locating Saxon?"

"Ah yes, perhaps," Dr. Taylor babbled and adjusted his thick, black rimmed glasses. "There was tangible evidence that Lord Saxon was using weaponry that existed from the dark times."

The King stared at him expectantly. Dr. Taylor became flustered and patted his coat looking for his tablet and after clearing his throat a few times and lady Romana rolling her eyes, he located it. "Yes! You see, we have evidence that such weaponry was based on Tacheon and Huon particles which are quite unique and not used in any of our present technology due to their instability."

"And you can track this?" the King demanded.

"Oh, well yes, we believe so. Of course, we are still in testing and …."

"You will test it by tracking down Saxon," the King snipped out.

"Yes, your highness but you see, we…"

"No, buts. Every minute Saxon is loose risks more lives. Put your people on this all day and night if you must. I'm giving you unlimited resources. Make this happen Malcolm."

Lord Alistair leaned over to the sputtering Dr. Taylor. "I might have some resources that could help you, some old friends in the armoury and perhaps a few experts in historic armaments who would be happy to consult with you." He turned to the King, a confident look in his eyes. "We will find him, my King."

"Good. Thank you, all of you," the King announced just as a squeal and giggle echoed and a ball bounced down the black marble floors rolling to a stop under the King's booted foot.

Rose and her brother raced down the hall, coming to a skidded stop before the King and his Council. Rose's face was flushed from chasing after her brother and she was not attired for a formal meeting with such important people, dressed as she was in casual attire of boots, jeans and short sleeved pink button up blouse. Her brother Tony, was dressed just as casually in jeans, trainers and a red Prydonian Academy t-shirt. Both of them were out of breath when they stopped to bow and curtsey.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I think we got a bit turned around when a certain imp's footy ball got away from him," Rose said and glared down at her brother who looked up at her defiantly.

The King's foul mood evaporated and he leaned down, picked up the ball and tossed it up in the air, catching it one handed. "It's easy to do in this lofty, old place."

Romana crossed her arms, and arched a brow at him as he tossed the ball up again. "Perhaps, the Council should retire from His Highness so that we may focus on the tasks at hand and be spared witnessing the King's embarrassing defeat at the hands of this small but talented boy."

The King turned to her annoyed, as he missed the next toss of the ball which bounced once and was caught by Anthony Tyler who grinned at Lady Romana. In turn, Lady Romana winked at him and directed a challenging smirk at the King.

"I suppose you are correct, Lady Romana," the King shot back, enunciating her name. "The Council has work to do and I obviously have a young man to impress with my amazing footy skills along with showing his sister that a King can balance his royal duties with being a proper host to the guests in his house."

"Because all work and no play makes for an annoyingly grumpy King," Romana shot back.

"Yes, well shall we then," Lady Harriet inserted before there could be anymore snipping between Romana and the King. She then inclined her head to the King, shooting Rose a knowing look before encouraging the Council away. Romana merely looked from Rose to the King and shook her head. Dr. Taylor bowed and tripped as he left.

Lord Alistair bowed. "Lady Rose," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he shot the King a pleased look and then followed the Council accompanied by Elton who was nervously tapping away at his tablet.

"I really am sorry," Rose said as she set her hand on Tony's back.

"Nonsense, your timing was impeccable." He looked down at Tony. "What say we try this out in the Cloisters?" Tony smiled and raced off. The King then turned to Rose and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Rose wrapped her arm around his. "You don't have to. I know with everything going on you're busy and have a lot on your mind."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Here she was, stuck in his home due to the ongoing threat to her and her family, unable to even venture outside without at least two guards nearby, stifled and practically a prisoner due to her relationship to him. By all rights, she should be at least a little resentful and angry and yet she was looking at him with concern and compassion. If they had been alone, he would have had her against the wall, snogging the worry from her face.

"I want to be here. I'd much rather be with you and have a bit of fun with your brother than talk to my stodgy, stubbornly insistent Council."

Rose laughed and bumped into him. "You chose that stodgy Council."

He smiled, nodded and looked ahead to where Tony disappeared around a corner. "That I did. Must enjoy misery," he teased back. "But, then I know I have you to ease my pain so it all works out, doesn't it?"

She blushed and tightened her grip on his arm as they followed her brother.

The Cloisters was a massive cathedral like room the size of an opera house. It was part of the original Palace constructed hundreds of years prior. The historic structure had been kept intact as new additions were added to the Palace modernizing it. The Cloisters was built of dark grey stones with arches, pillars and a Gothic rib vaulted ceiling with carvings and stone relief depicting vines and leaves. There were not windows so much as a few narrow stained glass designs casting colourful designs on the floor. It smelt of old books, incense and was several degrees cooler in the thick stone walled room and every step echoed on the stone floor. It was unfurnished except for a few stone benches and was dotted with statutes and alcoves containing various artwork representing different events from Gallifrey's past. There were also a few tapestries hung on the walls along with a mosaic reflection pool in the centre of the room. It was lit by a few modern lights resembling old lanterns or recessed lighting that provided illumination without ruining the mood of the impressive structure.

It wasn't long before the dramatic space was filled with the sound of one very enthusiastic blonde eight year old boy kicking a ball around. Added to this, was one King, who after tossing his coat over a bench, chased said boy around the pillars, nooks and crannies of the Cloisters, his kingly braid bouncing as he tried to keep up. Suddenly, all that noise made the cavernous room feel more alive and less a forbidding monument to the past.

Rose watched young Tony chase the ball around, bouncing it off of stone pillars attempting to elude the King. The noise of the ball smacking and bouncing about, along with the King's boots pounding on the floor and her brother's laughter, made this place feel warmer and less formal. Rose couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched the King, dressed in formal black trousers with white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, make a good effort at stealing the ball from her determined and competitive brother.

Rose walked around the Cloisters, admiring the artwork as her boys played until she settled near the reflecting pool. Eventually, the King and Tony tired out, or maybe it was the King who tired out, and both made their way over to where she sat on a bench. Tony, slightly damp from play, plopped onto her lap. The King collapsed next to her, breathing hard from exertion but looking far more relaxed and happier than he had earlier.

"Rose, whatcha lookin' at?" her brother asked and looked at the mosaic tiled pool.

Rose smiled. "Oh, maybe just my brother thrashing the King at footy."

Tony grinned brightly and then peaked around at the King who looked insulted. "It's okay, Doctor, you did all right for someone older."

"Tony!" Rose chastised. "Don't be rude and it's Your Highness or My King."

"Oh, no worries," the King added. "I told him he could call me that when it was just us. No reason to be stuck on formalities when it's us having a bit of fun and besides, Tony and I are friends. Aren't we Tony?"

The boy smiled brightly again after wincing at Rose's chastisement. "The best!"

Rose sighed and gazed at the King who was looking a bit too pleased at having won over her brother. She knew he was determined to impress her family as part of his wooing plan. They hadn't had much time for the said wooing but she often woke up in her quarters to find flowers and special notes from him or he would slip by for tea in between meetings and whisk her away to some special room in the house to tell her a tale of his family. It wasn't the romantic dinners he wanted to have with her, he once confessed, but it was the best he could do with the current turmoil in the Kingdom. Rose treasured every quiet moment they had and how comfortable they were just talking about anything from their childhood to places they'd like to visit to their favourite chippy shop.

"Well, I supposed I can't argue with the King then can I?" she finally responded.

"Nope!" Tony replied.

"Just don't let Mum here you. She'll have a fit," Rose said and gave Tony a knowing look. Both of them knew how Lady Tyler could be when she felt her children were misbehaving and both of them tried to avoid annoying her at all costs.

Tony then started peppering the King with questions about the Cloisters. The King smiled and scooted closer to Rose and Tony. He began reciting facts of the construction, that it was once used as a temple, then as place of meditation, followed by a location for the King to meet diplomats, a ballroom and finally reserved as a bit of everything. He told them how when he was prince and about to be crowned King, he spent the day before his ascension to the throne here, reflecting on his duties, the successes and failures of past kings and focusing his mind on how to be a better King.

Tony was enraptured. "And when you became King, you spent the night here?"

"I did. It's tradition. Just as I will do the same when I marry one day."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

The King smiled and looked Rose directly in the eyes. "Because, marriage is sacred in my family. One must choose wisely, choose someone who understands the responsibility our family has to our people, who is brave, clever, compassionate, who loves without reserve and is a true partner. A King chooses one wife and no other. Marriage is forever for us."

Rose felt her eyes misting up as he declared this. Part of her was still a bit frightened but the passion in his eyes conveyed how committed he was to her and she felt emotions welling up that returned that same love and passion. It astounded her that the two of them had such deep feelings for each other after knowing each other such a short time yet she could not deny the deep emotional connection she had to him.

"Like wolves?" Tony suddenly inserted, breaking the intense emotions flying between the King and Rose who both looked down at him startled.

The King was the first to speak, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously. "I suppose that's a good analogy. Wolves do mate for life."

Rose nodded and said softly, "Yeah, they do." She then looked at him with a slight knowing smile on her face and blushing slightly.

"So when you marry, you get to cut your hair?" Tony continued. "I mean, it's so long and doesn't it' get in the way?"

Rose burst out laughing as the King sputtered a bit.

"Uh well, that's a bit different and yeah, it does take some getting used to," he said and ran his hand through the fringe of hair over his forehead which had come lose during their impromptu footy game. He reached back and fingered the braid a bit wincing. "It's a lot of work really."

"Do you ever take it out of that thing? How long does it take to shower with it? Is it really all the way down to your waist? Do you have someone who just takes care of your hair? When are you gonna cut it?" Tony peppered him with questions as he peeked around at the King's braid which did indeed almost reach his waist. Rose was still quietly snickering and looking forward to seeing how the King answered her brother.

"Well," the King began, clearing his throat as he flipped the braid over his shoulder and held it up. "I do have some help with it as it's impossible to plait myself."

"Rose plaits her hair by herself," Tony advised.

The King arched a brow at Rose who was giving him a tongue teasing grin. "Yes well, I'm sure your sister is quite talented with…nimble fingers," he said with a slight wicked suggestive air. Rose blushed.

"But, to answer your question Tony, yes, I have a valet who assists me as it is quite long. You see, it's a tradition a King doesn't cut his hair until his first heir is born." He looked directly at Rose, his eyes dark and penetrating. "I'm quite looking forward to the day I lose this braid."

Rose swallowed hard and shifted on the stone bench, Tony being none the wiser on how the King was effecting her or how she suddenly was feeling a bit warm even in the cool stone room.

"But you have to get married first," Tony reminded him.

The King turned and smiled at him with a mischievous glint his eyes. "Indeed I do."

"And then you'll have a baby and you can have short hair again and no one can tease you. I mean, you're King so no one does, do they?"

"Tony, I think that's enough," Rose interrupted.

"Oh I dunno, Tony, it depends on who's doing the teasing or the tugging," he said with another pointed look at Rose.

Rose turned red at the memory of what that braid felt like in her hand as she tugged in a definitely not teasing way. Before he could torment her further, her mobile vibrated. It was a text message from her Mum looking for Tony.

Tony gave the King an impulsive hug before dashing off, ball in hand which accidentally may have bounced down the hall, with him following it giggling. Rose sighed and turned to the King only to be swept up into his arms and into a passionate snog. Her mouth opened reflexively as he wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly against his body. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and his tongue slid against her own. Her own arms curled around him and her hand slid up to tug his braid in one of the aforementioned actions they had just been discussing.

He laughed and pulled away. "Couldn't resist, could ya?" he teased.

She grinned and giggled snuggling into him, pressing her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. She looked up at him to see such amusement mixed with something darker reflected in his eyes.

"Rose," he said in that way only he could, with a touch of a groan or growl in his voice.

"Doctor," she answered and then bit her lip. "Don't see any guards hiding away behind the columns. Maybe we could, I dunno, do a bit of wooing?" she asked, pressing her hips into his and one of her hands drifting down to squeeze his arse.

He quickly lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips for support and found her back plastered against one of those stone columns with a very hot and bothered King pinning her against it. "Oh, there's going to be wooing all right. I very much want to woo you, repeatedly," he promised in a gruff voice before slamming his mouth against hers. Rose groaned as she felt the cold from the stone pillar at her back and the heat from the Doctor against her front. She shivered and tightened her legs around him feeling friction from him pressing against the denim of her jeans but needing more.

"My King!" a voice echoed in the room

Both Rose and the King groaned and parted. The King let loose a stream of colourful curses before shouting out and annoyed, "What?"

Captain Harkness slowly approached with a sly grin on his face. "Pardon my intrusion." He bowed at Rose. "My Lady," he said with formality and a bit of cheek. "I apologize. I am afraid I need to speak to the King about important matters of state."

Rose cleared her throat and pulled her blouse closed which had miraculously come unbuttoned. "Captain," she acknowledged and then looked at the King who was scowling at his old friend.

"I'll just be um leaving you to discuss your important um business." She looked at the King who had not just a scowl but a touch of pout on his face. "My King," she said huskily. "Maybe we can finish discussing the ins and outs of wooing another time."

"Yes, we will," he said in a determined voice and kissed her hand. She blushed and walked out of the Cloisters with a bit more sway to her hips than she'd had previously as a bemused Captain and his guard watched.

Although unhappy at the interruption, the King was not complaining as the news was serious and concerning. The Captain's spies had uncovered a plan indicating that Saxon had infiltrated the royal grounds and Dr. Taylor's device had detected that Saxon was hiding in the safest place in the kingdom, right beneath their feet. The King had become silent upon hearing this.

He paced and gazed down at the reflection pool, staring at the mosaic design intended to help one focus. "The Tylers are restricted to the palace and are not to leave until Saxon is stopped. He turned to Jack, his face tense and focused. "Call out the Neverweres."

"My King," the Captain whispered, his eyes wide. The Neverweres were only used as a last resort. They were brutal killers kept in a state of suspension and had not been unleashed since the Cult of Skaro almost destroyed Arcadia. "There is a price to pay for doing so. You know this," the Captain reminded him.

"Of course I know!" he shouted. "What choice do I have!" He stormed over to the Captain. "Saxon has been here the whole time! He and his people could attack whenever they want, do whatever damage they want, destroy everyone and everything we've built! It has to end!"

The Captain shut his eyes in pain and nodded. The King was right. There were ancient ruins laid out beneath the Palace, old catacombs that had been locked or filled in centuries ago. Saxon could have been working all this time beneath their feet. No one knew for sure where the ancient tombs beneath them led or how far they descended. Jack had seen a few renderings and had spoken with some of the old guard who had seen some of the entrances. They had assured him they were secure. But, Saxon was clever and had use of some of the ancient weapons and no one knew for certain what they were capable of.

It was Jack's duty to protect the King and Kingdom and right now he was feeling vulnerable and a failure. Dr. Taylor's device had proven Saxon or at the least his weapons were here somewhere. They hadn't been able to pin it down to an exact location but had shown a clear signal on the Palace grounds. Every shadow, creak and movement was suspicious. His guard was on high alert and now the King had ordered the Neverweres be unleashed. He didn't want to see this happen but the King was right. They were now out of time.

As the King and Captain exited the Cloisters, they didn't know exactly how much time they didn't have. Someone was watching the activity in the Palace. He watched as little Tony Tyler ran off when his mother was distracted with a visitor. He was watching as the boy ran up to the forbidden Torchwood Tower and he watched as Lady Tyler asked Rose to fetch him when he went missing. An ominous chuckle may have sounded as he watched the young blonde bound up the stairs to find her brother. And, an even more ominous sound was made as he followed, shutting the door to the tower, trapping Rose and Tony with mad a man intent on vengeance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not play out exactly as I wanted it to. I'm not sure how happy I am with it but I've been tinkering with days and I think it's time to let it go. Hope it makes sense.

Rose was annoyed as she chased after Tony.  One of the maids had seen him run up toward Torchwood Tower which was forbidden to him.  He knew that the tower contained old Gallifreyan weaponry.  The walls were filled with old swords, crossbows, spears, knives, various firearms and other implements of war.  It was not child friendly and especially not for a curious, precocious boy who liked to touch things or play with them. 

 During one of their walks around the Palace, the King had told her about the various towers.  One had to climb one hundred fifty steps to reach the top of each tower and each had a specific purpose.  Torchwood was an archive of implements of war.  It had a domed stone ceiling with a stained glass window at the stop depicting the heartbreak of war and bathed the room in ambers, scarlets and oranges as a testament to the fire and bloodshed of Gallifrey’s past.  It was kept basic and empty of all but display cases and the weapons adhered to the walls, a more utilitarian environment as a reminder of the hard and unrelenting times of war.  There were four tall windows around the room, free from coverings except for an invisible shielding that kept the elements out but most of the lighting was recessed and stark.

 The other towers were: Logopolis, an archive of technological advances; Felspoon, which contained various geologic samples and data; Jahoo, honoured Gallifreyan military and the brave soldiers who fought to keep Gallifrey safe and free; Karn, memorialized spirituality and contained sacred relics and texts; and finally, Traken which was personal to the Royal family. 

 No one was allowed in Traken Tower except the King and his direct family.  The King had been very mysterious when he discussed that tower.  The six towers were spread out around the Palace and most were covered in lush green fire blossom vines which covered a good portion of the Palace exterior.  The King had explained this plant was a deterrent to anyone who should like to gain illegal entrance.  Fire blossoms were tiny scarlet blossoms which contained a toxic pollen known to be quite painful if it came in contact with bare skin.  The vine itself was prickly and not something one wanted to touch.  Rose had been amazed at the simplicity and elegance of a natural deterrent that was still quite lovely.  She had often admired the masses of red flowers which were almost like a waterfall of crimson falling down the walls of the Palace.

 Now, Rose sighed as she raced up those one hundred and fifty steps to the top of Torchwood Tower.   Out of breath, she paused before opening the old, heavy wooden door to find Tony standing in the red and orange light as he gazed at some heavy looking broadswords on the wall.

 “Tony!  You know you’re not to be up here.  If Mum knew, she’d be furious,” Rose lectured, catching her breath.  She walked across the stone floor toward him crossing her arms.

 “I was just lookin’,” he retorted, tilting his chin up in a familiar stubborn way as he stood in the middle of the circular room. 

 “No harm in looking,” he continued.  “And, it’s not like you offered to take me on an adventure up here.  All you want to do is moon over the King and talk about boring history.”

 It was a typical reaction from him of late.  He was tired of being told _don’t touch_ or _you can’t go there_.  Living in the Palace came with restrictions as there were many precious items of Gallifreyan history and it made her parents a touch mental that her brother could accidentally destroy some ancient Urn of Rassilon or something. 

 “I do not moon over the King and as soon as he has the terrorist stuff settled, he promised he’d take you around.  Now, come on before Mum sends the guards after us.”

 Tony rebelliously kicked his ball against a wall, bouncing it back to him where he caught it before petulantly walking over to her.  She ruffled his hair to his annoyance.  As they turned, they heard the door click shut and found themselves face to face with a tall unkempt blonde man with a scruffy face, rumpled formal attire and cold blue eyes.  It was Lord Saxon.

 Rose knew they were in big trouble but decided to play innocent.  “Oh, hello.  Um, sorry, I know we shouldn’t be up here.  My brother sort of wandered off and got lost.”

 “Did not!” Tony whinged, unaware of how much trouble they were in.

 “Anyway, I was fetching him away.  He didn’t touch anything soooo we’ll just be off.”

 Lord Saxon’s eyes were icy and calculating as he looked at her and then he barked out a laugh.  “Oh, I don’t think so, Lady Rose.”  He took a few steps forward, his eyes narrowing on her.  “Let’s not play games.  I know you and you know who I am and you know what I want.”

 “Let my brother go.  He’s not part of this.”

 Lord Saxon looked at Tony who was glued to his sister’s side having realized there was danger near.

 “No, I don’t think so.  He loves both of you.”  Lord Saxon smirked.  “I saw you earlier.  Our dear King has fallen hard for you and the Tyler family, the family he yearns for.  The weak fool!” he spit out.  His face hardened, madness glinted in his eyes.  “I’ve been watching you, how you fawn all over him and how he lusts for you.  Ohhhh, but he burns for you and what you can give him.  You can see it in him.  He’d do anything…for you.  He sees you as his future and I intend to use that to my advantage.”

 Rose swallowed hard.  If Saxon had been watching them, then that meant he’d been here all along.  It frightened her knowing he had been observing them and made her worried at how much he’d seen.  Rose could see in his eyes that he intended on doing damage, hurting someone, possibly killing them.  She had to get her brother out of here, get a warning to the King.

 “I don’t know what you mean.  I’m just a good flirt for the King, that’s all.  Just another in a long line.”

 “Rose!” her brother gasped, unhappy hearing his sister talk like that.

 She squeezed his shoulder painfully hard and continued talking, trying to find a solution, her eyes scanning the room for a weapon she could use and use well against Saxon.

 “It’s not like he’s even made any formal intentions, has he.  He just moved us in here ‘cos he knew you had made up some fantasy about him and me, all because I danced with him and he paid me a little attention.”

 “You’re a very poor liar, My Lady,” he retorted.  “I know the two of you are more than that, with your secret little snogging against that pillar in the Cloisters earlier today or how about all those times he’s shirked his duties just to have tea with you.”  He snorted.  “As if it was just tea.  He wanted much more than what you’ve given him.”  He moved closer and Rose tightened her grip on Tony and stared down Saxon.

 He smiled at her.  “You’re a spirited one.  Nothing like most of the ladies of this court.  I can see why he likes you and thinks you’ll give him strong heirs.  Not, that I’ll let that happen.”

 “Why do you hate him so much?” Rose asked, keeping him in front of her at all times as he moved around the room.

 “Hate him?  He was a friend once before he turned soft and useless,” he spit out.  “He’s pathetic in his weakness!  Gallifrey needs a strong leader, someone to lead us, a dominating force that should be crushing all in our way!  We are more advanced, powerful and should rule all those ignorant snivelling and jealous fools that surround us!”

 “That’s all you care about, isn’t it?” Rose asked, a hard edge in her voice.  “Power, it’s all about the power.”

 He turned more fully to her, that mad glint flaring in his eyes.  “Oh, you understand,” he drawled.  “That weak fool may not but you do.  Pity you have to die.  I might have had a use for you.”

 “I don’t bloody think so!” Rose spit out and took Tony’s ball and executed a perfect kick, slamming it into Saxon’s face.

 “Run!” she ordered Tony.  “Go!” she shouted as she ran at Saxon and tackled him so Tony could escape. 

 As Tony left, he saw Saxon shove Rose against a glass case which shattered as she hit it.  He was terrified but knew he had to get help.  He raced down the stairs, not thinking of much more other than finding help for his sister.  The halls were empty as he ran, terror filling him with adrenalin as his trainer clad fit slapped against the marble floors.  He started screaming for help.  He rounded a corner to find the King and his secretary.  He raced into the King’s arms, crying and babbling for help.

 “Tony!” the King shouted and gripped the boy by the shoulders shaking him.  “Tony!” he said again.  “Look at me!”

 Tony calmed, trembling with a tear stained face and looked into the eyes of the King.  It was clear he was terrified.  “He’s got Rose!”

 The King’s entire demeanour shifted.  “Who has Rose?”

 “The bad man.  He’s gonna kill her!  She…she, attacked him so I could get away.”

 “Where?” the King demanded.

 “Torchwood Tower,” Tony said, his voice shaking.  “He says he wants you to die too.”

 “Saxon,” Elton whispered and looked fearfully at the King who hugged Tony once and stood up. 

 “You did the right thing.  Now, I want you to go with Elton.”

 “My King, we should call the guard,” Elton insisted as Tony clung to his leg.

 “No time.  He has Rose.  He won’t wait long before harming her.”  The King looked down at Tony.  “He’s waiting for me but he knows he doesn’t have much time.”  He looked back at Elton.  “Protect the boy, sound the alarm.  Saxon does not leave here alive no matter what!”

 The King bolted down the hall with Elton calling after him, begging him not to confront Saxon alone.  Eventually, Elton cursed, grabbed Tony and began pounding out alerts on his tablet and shouting for the guard.  Saxon had chosen the perfect time to show up.  Most of the guard was out hunting for him.  The King had authorized all resources applied toward finding Saxon, including sacrificing his own personal security detail.  It would take time to gather forces and get them to the Tower.  Elton said a prayer hoping they would have time to reach the King before it was too late.  It wasn’t just the King’s safety that concerned him.  It was more about what the King would do if Saxon harmed Lady Rose.  He’d seen the look in his King’s eyes as he raced away.  It was a cold, dark fury.  If Lady Rose was lost…  He couldn’t even think of what that would mean to King and for all of Gallifrey.

 dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

 

The King raced through the Palace with one thought on his mind: _Please let her still be alive_.  There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to keep her safe.  He had been sure for quite some time that he and Lady Rose Tyler had a connection.  At first, he had been intrigued by her, her lovely brown eyes shining with an indomitable spirit and how there was so much energy and life about her.  She had been open with him like few were and refused to treat him like just a king.  There would be no deference from her, only honesty even if that honesty was painful. 

 There was also a hint of mystery surrounding her.  She had a hint of the wolf about her, a powerful mystical energy from their legends that was significant.  The wolf was known as a protector of the realm, a sign of prosperity and protection.  Even he, a scientist, a practical King who based decisions on hard facts, could not deny that her connection to their ancient legend of the wolf that had served a King, one of his ancestors, fascinated him.  Rose had proved herself just as loyal and fierce as the legends said. 

 Then, there was Rose the woman, a warm and desirable, flesh and blood woman.  He was lost to her and what she made him feel and that was the point.  She made him feel things that he had long thought dead.  He desired her physically as well as on some intangible emotional level.  It had quickly become a need he couldn’t deny and soon she admitted to feeling the same way.  They were bound together in a way he never saw coming and he didn’t want to run from it.  That was an even bigger revelation to him.  He had run from so much in his life, hiding himself away under layer after layer of emotional armour, refusing to let anyone near him or his heart.  Then she came and it all shattered around him.  No longer could he distance himself from his people, his kingdom and his duty.  He had to live and embrace this life and he was going to do that with her at his side.

 With that thought burning inside of him, he paused to yank a broadsword from a wall.  He adjusted his grip, feeling the weight and balance of the blade and raced up the stairs.  He never thought he would be relieved at having the walls of his home adorned with the weapons of his ancestors but now he knew this old sword might be the difference between life and death.  He ran up the stairs two at time and burst through door to find Rose landing a drop kick against Saxon’s mid-section.  Her face was red and blood was leaking from her nose causing a new rage to sear through him.

 Suddenly, the room trembled and several pops sounded followed by a loud boom and the entire tower swayed as the recessed lighting and power flickered off.  Rose looked around stunned, her eyes landing on him and slight smile lit her face.  “Doctor,” she whispered just as Saxon reappeared, grabbing her around the middle and shoving her toward the window ledge.  He yanked her backwards by her braided hair over the ledge toward the window where the wind blew the scent of smoke and burning into the room.

 “Saxon!  Let her go!” the King ordered.

 Saxon, looking worse than Rose with scratch marks across his cheek merely smiled.  “Is that what you really want?”  Without waiting for an answer he dragged her over the ledge as another explosion rocked the building leaving Rose flailing and screaming _No_!

 “As the King commands,” Saxon snarled as he shoved a shoved a screaming Rose out the window, plummeting down the side of the tower.

 “Rose!!!!” the King shouted and the directed a look at Saxon that had once caused his royal guard to flinch.  It was the fury of a King of Gallifrey, a dark channel to unfettered rage that lurked deep inside of him. 

 “You took from me and now I have taken from you and I shall continue taking from you until there is nothing left but the evidence of the coward, the weak fool I see and which I will show this kingdom so they can see who the real traitor of Gallifrey is!”

 The King’s grip on the sword tightened and he clenched his jaw, his face no longer the animated kindly king but more the mask of a warrior.  If Rose was dead, there was nothing left for him.  The world had lost all light, all colour.  All was dim and grey and lifeless, just as lifeless as he was about to make Saxon.

 The King’s stance changed and his shoulders tensed, as he gripped the broad sword of his ancestors.  It was made of a light weight metal only found in Gallifrey and the blade was sharp enough to cut through metal as if a hot knife through butter.  It was a matte silver with a forty inch blade and a hilt wrapped in strips of red leather with an unadorned classic guard.  It had circular writing of ancient Gallifreyan along the blade, a blessing to the one who wielded it and a reminder that the power of life and death was in his grasp.  The King was not thinking about this advice.  He was thinking of nothing but the cold emptiness in his chest, his loss of Rose and the man who had so casually sniffed out the life of the one person who had made him better.  Now there was nothing stopping him or the pit of rage that would be unleashed against anyone who opposed him.

 He paced forward, his intent clear.  Saxon backed up to a wall and plucked a longer more wicked looking blade at least three inches longer than the King’s.  It had spikes at the guard and a hilt which was made of a worn black wood.  This was a heavier sword intended to slice a man in half.  It was also more difficult to wield unless one had experience which Saxon did.  He shifted it from hand to hand, and balanced his weight before gripping it firmly in both hands. 

 “Well, well look at this.  Is there a King here now?” he taunted as the King moved toward him, his movements elegant, not wasting any energy, this was a killer looking to strike.

 Saxon moved to the side gripping his own sword looking for a weakness as the King stalked him.

“How does it feel now that I’ve made you powerful?  You like it, admit it.  All that anger and lust for revenge pumping through you, it makes things clearer.  It makes you realize how much more superior we are than those little imbeciles around us.  And to think, all it took was one little blonde to bring it out of you.”

 In a blink of an eye the King struck, slashing at Saxon with all his strength.  Saxon laughed ready for him and easily blocked his blade, the clank of metal on metal echoing in the room.  Saxon shoved the King back and made his own strike which the King deflected.  The two men paced around each other looking for the next blow. 

 There was another rumble shaking dust loose in the room.  “Like my new toys?  By the time I’m done, there will be nothing left of this palace except a pile of rubble.  Looks like I’m the master of the weapons your ancestors foolishly set aside.  Another sign of the pathetic weakness in your family.  They couldn’t handle it and buried them as if that would solve everything.  But I found them”  He chuckled.  “And unlike your foolish ancestors, I understand the true power of what they are and I’m not afraid to use them.”

 Saxon then screamed and slashed at him. The King met his attack with a grunt and clenched jaw as his blade met Saxon’s.  The two men struggled as their swords shifted against one another in a sound of scraping metal.

 “You think she died quickly?” Saxon taunted.  “And to think you didn’t even get take your Kingly pleasure with her.  That must burn you.”

 The King’s response was to spring forward, shoving Saxon back a few steps as the mad man laughed.  The two men charged each other again.  Swords clanged as both breathed heavily from the exertion.  Neither was willing to yield.  Saxon made one particularly strong blow sending the King backwards crashing into a glass display case at the edge of the round room.  Thinking he had the advantage, Saxon charged him. The King rebounded, rolling to the side.  He jumped to his feet holding his sword ready.  Saxon turned toward him again, his eyes narrowed. 

 “You were a rubbish swordsman when we were boys and you’re no better now!  Look at you! You’ve lost any edge you ever had.  I’m doing this kingdom a favour.  What kind of King are you?  You can’t even avenge your own lover!”

 With a growl the King was on him.  The two men slammed their blades against one another. The sound of their booted feet stomping and sliding across the stone floor echoed.  Metal met metal.  The two men struggled and fought.  Swords slashed through the air.  Each man gasped and grunted, evading the sharp blades, striking, evading and  attacking.  Their hearts pounded and adrenalin pumped through them until both were lost to the moment of kill or be killed .  Another explosion rocked the room just as the two swords met.  The tower swayed and the stain glass window in the ceiling shattered and rained down on them.

 The King stumbled and fell, losing his grip on his sword.  Lord Saxon grinned. “Too easy,” he announced as he swung for a killing blow.  Suddenly, the sound of wolves howling filled the room.  Saxon grimaced, stopped and stumbled to the side where he fell to his knees. "Impossible," he gasped as he fell forward.

 The King saw a metal bolt arrow protruding from his back and looked over to the only place it could have come from.  Standing beside the window, a crossbow in her hands was a bedraggled Rose.  She was bloodied, her clothing torn, her face red with more scratches and red marks.

 “Rose!” he gasped in disbelief and heart pounding joy as he arose shakily to his feet, leaning against his sword and covered in sweat and dust.

 Saxon, gasping for breath looked back.  “No!” he coughed, blood spraying the floor.  “You fell.”

 Rose, her golden brown eyes focused on Saxon and still aiming her cross bow stepped forward limping slightly.  “Never..." she said in a shaky voice.  "Never get between a King and his wolf and never toss a former gymnast out the tower window when there’s convenient greenery she can grab onto.”

Saxon scowled as she slowly lowered the crossbow.  “Under sevens,” she announced with an arched brow.  “I got the bronze.”  She winced and squeezed her eyes shut for moment, swaying.

 The King ran to her, finding bits of fire flower vines still attached to her.  He gently cupped her face.  “Rose,” he said again in a broken voice, the hatred and anger now gone from his eyes which were moist with emotion.

 “Tony?” she asked him.

 “Safe,” he responded before gently tugging her into his arms.  She gasped in pain and he loosened his hold.  “Fire blossoms,” he whispered as he looked at where the toxic blossoms had burnt her skin and the fine but lethal thorns had pierced her clothing.  Her hands had taken the brunt of the damage and he gripped her wrists looks looking down at her burnt, swollen and bloodied hands and fingers. 

 “Doctor!” she shouted, her eyes wide in terror as Saxon rose up as if he was going to charge them with the sword.  The King shoved Rose behind him just as the Jack Harkness and the royal guard, dressed for battle, stormed in.  Armed with multiple pulse rifles, they fired at Saxon, dropping him to the floor with sick thud.

 “Report!” the King barked out in a hoarse voice, trying to keep Rose behind him so she didn’t have to witness any more trauma.

 The Captain bowed his head.  “We found the insurgents in the catacombs.  We disarmed them but the palace was heavily damaged before we could stop the device,” the Captain informed him, his face reflecting his remorse as he took in the King’s state, his black coat covered in dust and shattered remains of the stained glass window, tiny glass cuts on his face and Rose slumping against a wall behind him.

 The King turned gasping her name and swung her up in his arms bridal style.  He directed a hard look at Jack.  “Secure the Palace, institute a level Theta One protocol.  Inform Lord and Lady Tyler their children are safe.  I need immediate medical care for Rose.  She…she fell.  He paused and looked at her.”

 “Doctor, Tony…my parents,” she gasped.

 “I’ll see to them, I give you my word.”

 Tears streamed down her face and she whimpered, her eyes half shut and swollen as she nodded.  “Keep ‘em safe and don’t be prat,” she mumbled before losing consciousness.

 He shifted from concerned lover to commanding King as he looked back at his silent guard.  “What are you standing around for!  My future Queen needs medical care now!”  He looked at Saxon’s body.  “Get that secured for the inquiry and if any of his supporters resist, shoot first.  Now move!”

 With that command, Captain Harkness barked orders and the King quickly descended the stairs escorted by his guard carrying an unconscious Rose.  His guard lined the corridor as he quickly made his way to his royal quarters were his valet, Ianto was waiting with a maid that had been seeing to Rose whilst she resided in the Palace.  One of the royal guard with first aid experience quickly followed to examine her. 

 “My King, I have been trained in battle triage and what we know of this vine…well, we need to neutralize the toxins and remove the thorns immediately.  A bath of chula blossoms is recommended.”

 “Be very sure, Healer.  This woman is everything, she is Gallifrey’s future,” the King said with a hard look.

 The guard swallowed hard and nodded.  “It is what we are trained to do, my King.  We have formal physicians on the way…”

 “Do it!” the King ordered and moved Rose to his bathing chamber where a giant soaking tub was being filled.  He ordered everyone out except maids to assist him in removing her clothing.  It was one of the most difficult things he had to do, stripping off tattered clothing to reveal her pale skin marred with bruising, cuts, thorns, swelling and red burns from where the fire blossoms had touched her.  He climbed into the water with her, gently murmuring to her as he and the maids washed the toxins from her skin and removed the worst of the thorns.  Dr. Jones entered and gasped.

 She quickly gathered herself and ordered the maids and her assistants to begin treating Rose with salve she had brought with her, using medical instrument to remove some of the smaller thorns and inoculated Rose with medication to expedite her healing.  The King stayed with her unable to leave or stop holding her hand until Dr. Jones assured him she would be fine and needed rest.  He nodded as he tucked her into his massive bed.

 “This wasn’t supposed to be how you spent your first night here,” he murmured into her temple.   “I still owe you a proper wooing and I promise to make it up to you.  Rest and heal.”  He paused to catch his breath.  “Your King commands it.”

 He then turned to Dr. Jones and her staff.  “I leave her in your care.  Treat her as a Queen of Gallifrey for that is what she is to me,” he ordered before looking once more at Rose before he reluctantly left her to deal with the tumultuous political situation at hand.  At least he could do something about the state of Gallifrey rather than sit there guilt ridden and worried about his Rose.  He had difficult tasks ahead of him but there was nothing he couldn’t conquer as long as he had her hand holding his.  With this thought he marched out to see to his Kingdom.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not exactly the last chapter. My characters took over and then this chapter happened. Oops. There is drama, angst, smut and fluff ahead. Thank you for reading! NSFW!

It took weeks for Gallifrey to regain some semblance of peace. Saxon and his people, through spreading rumours about the King's lack of commitment to his people and through their use of the ancient weapons had stirred up old resentments and anger turning neighbours against neighbours with accusations of betrayal or treason against the Kingdom. Eventually, the King and his Council were able to calm the population and re-establish order. There were many speeches and evidence supplied outlining the actions of those accused of treason. The Palace and surrounding area had been severely damaged by Saxon's use of the weapon which caused a geologic instability.

Many resources were dispatched to study the damage and stabilize the subsurface of the areas that had been effected. Dr. Malcolm Taylor was at the forefront, proving the King had been right in appointing him to his Council. Lord Alistair rallied some of the old guard to assist in studying the ancient weapons and determine how best to deactivate them permanently. Lady Romana took on many of the more obstinate and petulant lords and ladies of the court who complained about their estates being used as refuge for those displaced by Saxon's attack or that the King had overstepped his bounds in demanding they donate resources toward rebuilding the damaged areas. Lady Romana reminded them of their good fortune, how easily they could lose that good fortune and of their oath to serve the King and his purposes. A few sharp comments and pointed glares from her seemed to make the reticent lords and ladies more compliant.

Lady Harriet took on the diplomatic relations to assure Gallifrey did not appear weak during these tumultuous times. She also oversaw the other Council Members watching them closely to assure that none of them used this as a time to gain advantage over others who might be suffering. She was especially mindful of the King's personal obligations. There was no hiding his longing to spend as much time as possible with Lady Rose.

The Kingdom might be in uproar but all eyes still looked to their King and not just eyes but ears as well. It had not gone un-noticed that the King had called Lady Rose his future queen. There could be no greater gossip than this. Lady Rose Tyler, a seemingly unimportant lady who had rejected the typical currying favour of court life; a rebellious lady and one who had saved the King's life was now on a path to become his queen. It was the stuff of fairy tales or legends. Some were envious and jealous and said horrible things about her, accusing her of sleeping her way to the top. Others, who had met her, found her charming, kind, compassionate and thought perhaps she was what this King needed. Then, there were those who saw this as part of a grander scheme, a prophecy that foretold a time of great peace and prosperity for all of them.

None of what those in his Kingdom thought mattered to the King. All he cared about was one precious blonde haired lady who presently occupied his chambers. The last few weeks had been brutal for him politically and personally. It hadn't been easy overcoming the suspicion, fear and accusations of his people but more than that was not being able to spend as much time with Rose as he would like.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

Her parents had been both relieved and furious with him. He had kept Rose away from everyone for four days after the attack until her parents insisted on seeing her. When he agreed to meet with them, Lady Tyler had slapped him for putting her daughter in danger and moving her into his private chambers thus supplying credence to those who accused Rose of acts unbecoming a lady. Then Lady Tyler's face softened and she hugged him, thanking him for keeping her children safe and caring for her daughter.

The King had been taken aback, rubbing his cheek and staring at his future mother-in-law with confusion. Lord Tyler had stood off to the side staring hard at the King and demanding to see his daughter.

The King personally escorted them to Rose who was curled up in his bed as Dr. Jones examined her wounds. Her eyes lit up when he walked in and then she saw her parents and her face fell into concern. "Mum, Dad is everything all right?"

Lady Tyler rushed over and stood next to Dr. Jones. "Rose, we were so worried! Tony was beside himself." She teared up as she saw Rose's healing wounds. "You look…"

Lord Tyler walked up next to Lady Tyler and nodded at Dr. Jones. "How's our girl doing?"

"She's still recovering from the fire blossom toxin and thorns. She has a few contusions from trauma she sustained in her…" Dr. Jones began listing off Rose's injuries but then stopped, not wanting to reveal too much.

It was Lady Tyler who spoke first. "We know what happened, how that…monster pushed my daughter out a window." She teared up and tucked some hair behind Rose's ear. "But he didn't know who he was dealing with did he, sweetheart," she said, nodding her head as tears spilled down her face.

"Mum, please," Rose said softly, her bandaged hand setting on Jackie's arm. "I'm fine. Dr. Jones and the King are taking really good care of me and Saxon is…." She looked over at the King who nodded his head in support. Rose turned back to her parents. "He won't be threatening anyone ever again."

Lord Tyler stood by his wife, a hand casually on her back comforting her. "We know about that and we're grateful for what the King's done for us. I don't want you to worry about anything. Your mother and I will handle any questions."

Rose arched a brow at this. "Questions?"

Her mother calmed and dabbed at her eyes. "About you staying in the King's private quarters and about the…"

"Lady Tyler," the King cut her off.

She shot a look at him that was questioning and then annoyed. "You haven't told her have you?"

"Told me what?" Rose asked.

"Yes, well I think Rose needs her rest. Don't you think, Dr. Jones?" the King asked.

"Yes, Lord and Lady Tyler perhaps you could visit again later," Dr. Jones suggested.

"I haven't seen in her in four bloody days and her being injured!"

Lord Tyler could see where this was heading and quieted his wife down with a few whispered words. She sighed and mumbled something Rose couldn't hear, only a few words about the King dragging his feet and no wonder his hair was down to his arse. Her parents kissed her goodbye with a promise of returning with Tony. Dr. Jones made a quick exit as well leaving her alone with the King.

"What's this about? What aren't you telling me?" He stood at the edge of the bed for a long time before walking over and sitting beside her.

"I…you see I might have…" He ran his hand through the fringe of hair around his face fidgeted.

"Doctor, just tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what we just went through." She smiled at him and placed a bandaged hand on his arm, attempting to caress him. He looked down at her action and then looked her in the eyes.

"I was afraid. I almost lost you and the King spoke before the man had a chance to think."

Rose shook her head, still not understanding. He lifted her bandaged hand up and gently laid a kiss on her wrist. "I promised to woo you and I will make good on that but…I might have sort of…" He tugged on his ear and then spit it out. "calledyoumyfuturequeen," he said rapidly. "To the royal guard, Dr. Jones and several other people," he continued, staring across the room as if thinking about it.

Rose's mouth dropped open. "You told them that I was gonna be…." She fell backwards onto a stack of pillows and stared at him in disbelief. "And my parents found out through palace gossip!"

"Well, I was a bit busy saving the Kingdom and being King," he explained in a defensive but nervous voice. "I didn't intend for this to happen. I meant for us to have time but then things spun out of control…"

"Spun out of control as in everyone thinks you proposed to me even though you haven't," she retorted.

"I'm sorry. Well, no I'm not about wanting us to be you know joined but I am about how we seem to have lost some amount of control."

Rose looked down at her wrapped up hands and then back at him. "It's not that I don't want to but, I just hoped that we could…"

"I want that too and I intend we shall have it. I'll speak to your parents and explain." He leaned over and gently cupped her face. "I promised a wooing and a King always keeps his word. Especially, when it's a woman he's trying to impress and convince that maybe she should move into his quarters permanently," he said with a twinkle in his eyes that she was happy to see back.

She turned her head and kissed his fingertips. "Yeah? Well then, he better get this wooing thing going before the next catastrophe hits."

The King scrunched his face up wincing. "Oh, don't say that," he groaned and shifted up to lay beside her, turning to look at her. "That's like inviting trouble in."

Rose grinned brightly. "Nawww, troubles just the bits in between for us. I'll bet you'll have the Kingdom back in tip top shape in no time. Besides, I think this type of disaster is more of the mother variety. I think I might have caught a glint of wedding fever in her eyes. And that, my King, is far more dangerous than anything you have going on out there amongst the people."

He laughed. "You may be right. I better get a move on things then shouldn't I?"

"Yep!" she said, popping her p.

He leaned over to her and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Rose rolled over and gently wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss and tangling her scabbed and bandaged legs with his. Just as her tongue slid against his and she moaned, he pulled back.

"We need to stop," he said in a deep, soft voice.

She paused just to stare into his dark brown eyes. "Yeah, suppose this isn't on Dr. Jones approved activity list."

He smirked at her. "Don't worry, one day soon it will be. I'll see to it personally."

She giggled and lay back against the pillows. "All right my King, I think you better go get to it. Fix the kingdom, talk to my parents and make everything right again. Then, you better be back here with some pretty intense and impressive wooing."

"Oh, the wooing will start well before the Kingdom is sorted," he assured her as he stood up and straightened his navy suit and silver floral tie. "Rest and heal. Wooing may require you to do more than lounge in bed." He then paused as he realized what he said and a sexy smirk lit his face. "Of course, some wooing might require a bed along with a few other enjoyable items." He winked at her and walked out looking far too pleased with himself, his braid swinging just slightly as he walked out with a bit of bounce in his step.

Looking back at that moment now, made the King smile. That had been one of the lighter moments during the weeks that following the Saxon incident. His time had been filled with his duties at King but any spare moment, he spent with Rose whether it was having a picnic on his bed with her, teasing her about her cravings for chips which he had tasked poor Elton with procuring; or being with her during her physical therapy encouraging her whilst keeping a sharp eye on the therapist and demanding Rose be given the latest and best techniques; or carrying her out to the Garden at night to star gaze with him whilst he fed her strawberries and champagne and enjoyed a bit of one on one Kingly therapy with him that left her breathless and wanting.

All the while, through every visit he made with her and her family, he made sure the Tylers were treated with respect going so far as warning his staff that one hint of gossip leaving their lips was grounds for immediate dismissal. Eventually, Rose became more mobile and was again exploring the Palace. It was only a matter of time before she was exposed to some of the more salacious gossip bantered about the Kingdom. It all came to a head when her friend Shareen, was permitted to visit the Palace. She hadn't seen Shareen in ages and little did she know she was about to be regaled about who hated her, who loved her and who thought that she was the second coming.

After listening to Shareen go on and on about how she and the King were the focus of the Kingdom gossip, Rose was feeling nervous and uncomfortable. Shareen kept peppering her with questions about life in the palace and how the King was treating her. Rose did her best to be discrete but eventually asked to be excused as she was tiring.

Unfortunately, Lady Jackie had popped in to join them and was not happy with Rose begging off. She chastised Rose about being rude and after all Shareen had come all that way just see her and surely she could take a nap later. Meanwhile, her Mum and Shareen got on like a house on fire, talking about the palace and how lucky Rose was. Then the bottom fell out when her Mother, who was having a difficult time not talking about how the King called Rose his future queen, started mentioning things Rose didn't want to talk about.

"Oh Rose! How did he ask you?" Shareen gushed after Lady Tyler mentioned that she imagined they'd all be busy over the next year with parties and announcements. After, of course, the Kingdom had recovered.

Rose had shot her mother an unhappy look not that her mother noticed and kept gushing on how wonderful the King was and how he'd welcomed them into his home, was a proper role model for young Tony and how they were all practically family already.

Shareen had perked up and circled around this information like a shark that had the scent of blood. She looked at Rose expectantly as if Rose would just spill every detail of her relationship with the King. Even her Mother looked at her expecting more details. She knew her Mother was miffed about being kept in the dark about any discussions she'd had with the King about the future but was annoyed that she was using Shareen as an excuse to pressure her.

"You know what, here's the truth. He hasn't asked me and I haven't agreed to anything."

Shareen's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"Rose," her mother warned, not wanting anything negative like this to leak outside the palace and possibly jeopardizing the whole family's reputation.

Rose shot her a look and stood up. "No, it's time people stopped wasting their time gossiping and planning my life. The truth is, no one's agreed to anything, least of all me."

"But the King said…and everyone's talking about it," Shareen started to say.

"Rose, stop denying it. It's already out there and you might as well get used to it. Besides, we have to start planning. This is a royal wedding and people expect it to be grand and over the top. It's a celebration for the entire Kingdom and I've already started setting up our planner."

"Our planner!" Rose exploded. "No! Nobody is planning anything so whatever you've done, you can just cancel it now. Everybody just needs to stop listening to gossip and thinking they can control my life. I make my own decisions and as of right now, I'm not getting married!" she shouted.

Lady Tyler looked furious and stood up. "I will not be spoken to in that tone, young lady. Future queen or not, I'm still your mother!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to plan my life or tell people things that you want to happen that aren't true. He did not propose to me! How can I make it any clearer." With that she stormed out of the room with her mother calling after her.

It was a bad moment and one which drove home to Rose that she was no longer in control of her life. She hated it. She loved him but she needed breathing space. With nothing but the clothes on her back she went down to the royal garage and demanded a car. It drove her mad that she just couldn't leave and had to wait for a driver. As she watched people running about and whispering, it dawned on her they were asking for permission. She growled in frustration walked into the nearby office, grabbed key fob to a bright blue classic sonic convertible and left on her own.

As she raced away from the Palace, tears poured down her face. The King would be furious as would her parents. It made her pause. When had she started living her life worried more about what they thought then what she wanted? What did she want? She thought about it as she sped along winding roads away from the palace heading for the mountains, the quiet hum of the convertible and the wind whipping through her hair her only company. As she calmed, she admitted she loved the King, her Doctor. Rose wanted to be with him. She just didn't want to have to deal with everyone else that kept trying to push her and shove her into some queenly mould.

Her breathing evened out and she felt more relaxed. At first, she hadn't been sure where she was going but eventually, she realized she was heading toward the temple in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude. As she made her way deeper in the mountains, and turned onto the meandering gravel drive to the temple, she couldn't deny that she needed a break. So much had happened and she had been so focused on recovering and trying to keep things calm and make sure she presented a strong image, assuring everyone she was fine that she hadn't really dealt with the tumultuous events.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she guided the vehicle to a stop on the gravel lot near the temple. Memories, strong emotional memories that she had tried to supress surfaced: Tony and she in the tower facing Saxon; her struggling with Saxon whilst Tony escaped, the Doctor and then…falling. Rose trembled as she saw herself falling over and over again, flailing out of control, grasping at the vines; pain and then shooting Saxon. She was overcome by huge wracking sobs and rested her head on the steering wheel while as all the emotions she suppressed, the nightmares she had not told anyone about surfaced.

She had tried so hard to make everything normal, to be the girl the King had fallen in love with but it was all a lie. She was more than just physically scarred now. Fear was there, just below the surface, fear of falling, of losing herself and causing harm to those she loved. She gasped for breath as she wept, the emotions almost choking her. Rose never heard a vehicle pull up beside her, the whoosh of the sonic engines as it glided to a stop next to her, the door slam shut as someone walked over to her or her own door open.

"Rose," the King's voice called to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and screamed, scurrying to the other side of the car, her eyes wild as if she wasn't really seeing him.

"Shhhh it's all right. I'm here, it's me, the Doctor, your Doctor," he said in a calm voice.

He had been livid when he was informed what had happened. He saw Lady Tyler first who was furious with her daughter for being rude. She accused her of being spoiled and unappreciative. Lord Tyler had burst in worry etched on his face. When she complained to him, he turned to the King.

"This is your fault," Lord Tyler said in a hard voice and then he turned on Lady Tyler. "I told you to leave her be, to not press her on this. She should be recovering not talking about some wedding nonsense."

"Nonsense! It's not nonsense and she has to take responsibility! She's going to be…"

"Nothing! She's not going to be anything if you don't stop and let her come to terms with things. Our daughter went through a trauma!"

"Oh she's fine!" Lady Tyler insisted.

"She is not fine!" Lord Tyler shouted and the King looked at him and began to realize what had happened. Oh, he was still angry at her but now he was beginning to see what Lord Tyler was starting to hint at.

"She was attacked by a madman. She fought with him so Tony could escape and then he threw our daughter out a window!"

Lady Tyler brought her hands to her face and shook her head. Rose was not the only one who had not dealt with the dangerous events that had traumatized their family. Lady Tyler had not yet come to terms with what had happened, instead suppressing any thoughts of it and focusing on the future.

"She fell," Lord Tyler repeated, his voice cracking. "My daughter was tossed out a window and only by her own strength and will to live did she not die. She climbed up poisonous and painful vines, pulling her way up through a window and then she shot that murdering bastard who tried to kill her!" He paused and looked at the King, his eyes haunted. "And then she saw him die at the hands of the royal guard. And, she never said a word afterword. She never complained or asked for anything. Then, she's told she's marrying a King and has all these duties and obligations dumped on her." He turned to Lady Jackie. "Stop pushing her. She needs to heal, all of her."

Jackie raced to his arms crying. "I'm sorry, Pete, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, couldn't think. Oh, we have to find her. I have to tell her."

He held Jackie in his arms and directed a hard look at the King who looked like a heavy weight had just been dropped on him. "Don't worry, we will. Won't we, Your Highness?"

The King nodded once and stormed out shouting orders to his secretary as he made his way to the garage. Captain Harkness sent a tracking signal to his mobile showing where they had been tracking Rose and assured him, the guard was following along at a discrete distance and would keep her safe.

The whole drive he was furious, at her, at Lady Jackie and at himself for not seeing it. Pete Tyler was correct. Rose hadn't talked about what happened and had always changed the subject when it was brought up. It hadn't occurred to him that all the time he spent wooing her, trying to be romantic that it had all been too good, that Rose had healed too quickly and everything was too normal. He pounded the steering wheel with the palm of his hand as he made his way into the mountains. He should have known. He was King after all and was supposed to be wise, see to the needs of his people, especially the woman he intended on spending the rest of his life loving. He wondered now if that was possible, if the future he planned with Rose was in jeopardy. She had certainly declared to her friend and her mother that she hadn't agreed to anything. Maybe she really didn't want… No. He refused to believe that. He loved her and she loved him.

When he glided his vehicle into the parking area at the temple and found her hysterical and flinching from him, it became all too clear to him. Rose was not fine. In fact, she was the farthest thing from fine. Eventually, she allowed him to scoop her up as she trembled and cried in his arms. He carried her into the temple where the priestess was waiting and led them to a chamber where he deposited an exhausted Rose on a bed. He lay down next to her and she curled up into his arms, her breathing laboured and tears still trailing down her cheeks.

Tea and a meal was brought to them and the King nodded his thanks as they set it on a side table and closed the door. The room was simple with smooth tan stone walls, a plain bed, a table, two chairs and small square window overlooking the temple gardens. It was quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and of insects chirping quietly.

He gently tightened his arms around her as her breathing evened out. She slipped her arms around him, her fingers playing with his braid.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said, her voice tired and cracking. "I just…"

"I'm sorry too. I should have seen that you still needed time, that you were hurting."

She shook her head and pulled back looking at him, her hand still curled around his plait. "No, I didn't want to talk." She paused and swallowed. "I was afraid and everyone wanted me to be well and I just…I wanted to be but I had these nightmares and I couldn't…"

"And I wanted you to be well and didn't ask the right questions. You've been through so much, so much because of me. I put you through this and I needed to be there for you."

"But you didn't!" she insisted, tears welling up again. "He did it!" she said, her voice hard as an image of Saxon's face filled her mind. "That…that monster. He wanted to hurt so many people. He wanted to hurt Tony," she admitted, her voice shaking.

The King leaned his forehead against hers. "But he didn't because you were there. You saved Tony just like you saved me, my beautiful strong Rose, my own wolf protector," he said in an emotional voice.

"But I'm not," she cried. "I'm not strong! All I can think of is what if he'd killed him and you, what if I'd fallen! I can't…I can't sleep without thinking about it!" She burst into tears again and they clung to each other. He let her cry it out as he sang ancient Gallifreyan songs to her.

Eventually, she calmed again and looked at him. "How can you be here?" she asked with such innocence. "I'm so messed up and you, you're the King, ruler of Gallifrey and have so much to do. All I'm doing is mucking it up for you."

"Oh Rose, you could never muck up anything for me. I am exactly where I want to be and where I need to be and I will continue to be here with you for as long as you will have me."

"I don't understand. I'm a mess and you're still here."

He took a moment to breath, gazing in her eyes and then pulled her close, tucking her chin onto his shoulder. "I told you once I was with my father at the Battle of Arcadia."

Rose nodded her head, closing her eyes listening to his voice and his breathing as he told her about bloody battles and death all around him. He told her about wielding weapons that did nothing but end life and being responsible for ending many lives. The responsibility for it, weighed on him. It was part of his burden as King to make the tough calls and sometimes that meant deciding if it was worth it, was the sacrifice of the few necessary to benefit the lives of everyone in his Kingdom. No King wanted to make that decision. That day, it was his father's call but he nonetheless bore the responsibility. He was expected to act noble, strong and not show weakness.

The truth was it changed him. There were night terrors and images that still haunted him to that day. No one who was in war or a battle like that, survived it untouched. Seeing people die and knowing you played any part in it changed a person forever. He pulled her tighter to him.

"I should have known, Rose. I just didn't want you to bear that kind of pain so I didn't pay attention as I should have. And you…you are so strong and so stubborn that it was so easy for me to ignore the signs." He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "You, Rose Tyler, are not fine and that's okay. It is okay," he repeated and Rose once again dived deep into his arms burrowing herself into his chest.

The sun set and the room darkened and eventually Rose opened up and revealed a few of her nightmares. They rested, and eventually ate the meal provided by the priestess. The next day, they spent walking the temple grounds and met with the priestess who offered them sanctuary as long as they needed it.

It was necessary for the King to meet with his secretary, Elton, and during this time, he left Rose with the Priestess in the garden. He was confident that Rose needed another person to open up to and talk about her fears. He rearranged his schedule and had a few virtual meetings and when he returned, he found Rose slumbering peacefully under a tree in the garden. The Priestess pulled him aside.

"She is healing, my King but she needs your patience."

"She has it," he answered automatically.

"Does she?"

The King looked at the Priestess, smiled, tugged at his ear and sighed as he looked skyward "Welll, yes but it's not easy for me. I want her well, want to start our life together. I love her," he answered.

The Priestess smiled. "And she loves you. It will not always be easy but I feel you will find your way." She then looked at him directly. "You must heal too. You must trust her and let her make her own decisions. I know you want to protect her but if you don't let her breathe, let her come to you on her terms, you will lose her."

The King hunched his shoulders. He was King and used to commanding and being the one who kept things in order and was the protector. "I'm not sure how to do that," he finally revealed.

"Let her come to you."

He looked at the Priestess smiling at him. "I don't understand."

She laughed. "Yes you do. It is time for the King to learn to let go, to lie back and allow her to control where, when and how." The priestess then left him puzzled and staring after her. He glanced at Rose lying peacefully sleeping and walked along the garden thinking about the Priestess' advice. He saw two birds in a mating dance on a pond and suddenly, he understood. He smiled and looked at the temple. It was time for him to stop being the pursuer and allow his wolf to hunt him.

Over the next two days, the King spent many hours walking with Rose, talking about that wretched day, talking about family and his life and what it was like growing up as heir to the throne. They hiked in the mountains, went swimming in a nearby lake, picnicked and lounged in the sun. He wooed her gently and tenderly with stories of his past and prodding her to reveal more about her time at school who her friends were and who she had loved. He stopped pushing her. He let her initiate things such as cuddling, hand holding and one glorious snog by the lake after swimming that almost got out of hand until they were interrupted by a swarm of bees with horrendous timing.

On a warm night, with the thick scent of Gallifreyan honeysuckle in the air and after he and Rose had enjoyed a delicious dinner of cold meats, cheeses, fresh baked bread and wine with the priestess, the King stretched out on their bed allowing the wine to relax him. He wore little other than loose jim jam bottoms. Rose had gone to bathe and he was feeling peaceful and drowsy. He heard her feet patter across the floor and looked up to find her outlined in the moonlight streaming in through the window. She wore a sheer white shift and the light silhouetted her body, her hair unbound and almost glowing in the light. She stepped toward him, her hips swaying slightly and stood at the end of the bed, her face still shadowed from him.

He was lying back, his head propped up by the pillows and just gazed at her, waiting to see what she would do. Ever so slowly, she climbed onto the edge of the bed and climbed over him, straddling him. She paused and leaned over. He could finally see her eyes now and they were reflecting desire and love. He waited and finally she pressed her lips to his. The King ached to wrap his arms around her and pull her tightly against him, to feel her warm body against his but he remembered what the priestess said. This was about Rose, and him showing her he trusted her.

Rose had spent the last few days watching the King and noticed that something had changed. He was still charming, flirty and warm with her but he also seemed to be waiting on something. At first, she was unsure and almost asked him directly but something held her back. It was like they were dancing around each other where before he had been leading that dance. Now, he had stepped back. It wasn't that he was pulling away from her or rejecting her but more like he wanted to see what she would do and deep down, she sort of liked that. This wasn't him seducing her in his study or shoving her against a wall to snog her. It was…wooing in the most respectful and romantic way. Rose smiled as she realized, this King of Gallifrey who had little patience for anyone or thing was letting her make the next move.

As she toweled off from her bath, thinking over on their time here and how wonderful it had been, she realized, she'd had enough wooing. She wanted the man behind the King. She wanted to make him cry out as he had in the study during their first shared intimate moment. A shiver coursed through her at the memory and how it had made her feel and warmth pooled deep in her. Rose slipped on the shift and nothing else and entered the darkened room. He lay on the bed in the moonlight relaxed and bare chested. In a word, he looked delicious and she wanted him.

Rose was determined to enjoy this and took her time crawling over him, settling her body against his and kissing him languidly, sucking on his bottom lip, nipping at him and curling her tongue around his. She enjoyed how his moan rumbled through his chest. She sat up to pull her shift off and tossed it aside. She sat astride him, now nude, her nipples pebbled and dampness between her thighs as she felt his hardness through his jim jams.

She shifted up to tug at his bottoms and he lifted his hips up to shimmy out of them and kicked them off.

Rose lounged next him now her fingers tracing designs through the hair on his toned chest. She trailed down until she gripped his erection. He inhaled sharply. "Rose," he groaned.

She smiled seductively and leaned in until her nipples grazed him, her mouth near her ear.

"Do you want this with me?" she asked in a throaty voice, her hot breath against the shell of his ear. She leaned down and nipped at his lobe.

"Yes!" he hissed. "A thousand times yes."

"Mmmm, good cause I want you more than anything. Been lying in this bed for the past two nights thinking about what it would feel like to have you deep inside of me, to feel you filling me up, hot and hard," she whispered and straddled him again, his erection nestled in her wet folds.

He looked up and saw a powerful look in her eyes. She was enjoying this and he couldn't deny the thrill shooting through him at having her act the seducer, not that he needed much of seduction. He'd been burning for her for weeks.

She raked her nails down his chest and caressed his hard length, her fingers trailing and encircling, her thumb grazing the sensitive head, making him gasp and squirm. He gripped her hips, his fingers digging in.

"Need you," he groaned.

Rose licked her lips and shifted rubbing his erection through her folds, against her clit as her fingers continued teasing him and herself. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting wetter and his fingers gripped her so hard, she was sure there would be bruises. He cursed and she shifted to guide him to her entrance. She swallowed hard and looked at his face to find his eyes dark and hungry watching her.

Slowly, she sank down on him, feeling him slid inside of her until he was fully sheathed. She threw her had back and ran her fingers around her clit as she felt him encourage her to move. Ever so slowly she moved her hips swivelling ever so slightly as she rode him, feeling him moving inside of her as his breathing became more pronounced and curses flew from his lips followed by her name and _yes_ and _please_.

She moved faster and gripped his upper arms her nails biting into him as she increased the pace feeling sweat beginning to bead on her body as the sound of their flesh slapping against one another added to her passion. Feeling him inside of her at last after so many fantasies pushed her on to move harder against him but it still wasn't enough. He bucked his hips up to meet her but she needed more.

Her thighs squeezed his hips and she shifted holding his shoulders and slammed herself forward. "More!" she gasped.

He rolled her over and she wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels in to his arse. "Harder," she moaned as he slammed home inside of her reaching between them to flick her clit.

"Yes!" she cried. "Need you now!" she called out as he hands gripped his braid and tugged hard, encouraging him on.

All restraint was gone as they slammed against one another crying out in need and want. The bed shook as he shifted her legs up and angled himself in until he hit a spot that had her crying out for him. A few deep thrusts and her walls fluttered, her nails dug into him until she clenched around him screaming she loved him and that was all it took for him to let go and spill himself in her mutter her name over and over and collapsing onto her breathing heavily and eventually rolling them over so she lay on his chest. Neither of the spoke, just lying in each other's arms enjoying this languid intimate moment, Roses fingers trailing up the plait laying over his shoulder. She smiled as she thought about all the fantasies she'd had about tugging that lovely braid.

"Doctor," she asked in a hoarse voice.

"The Doctor has been shagged senseless. Please try again later," he mumbled.

Rose giggled against his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were heavily lidded and he looked completely relaxed. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest and laid a gentle kiss over his heart.

"Mmmmm, think I should than you."

"Maybe we should thank each other a little later," she replied laying her check down listening to his heartbeat.

He grinned broadly. "Oh yes."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Marry me."

She lifted her head up. "Seriously? This is how you're gonna ask me? In bed after we shagged?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And when people ask how did the great romantic King of Gallifrey propose, I tell them in bed after a world class shag?"

"Welll, I wouldn't want to boast…"

"You're impossible!" she laughed.

He smirked and then looked at her seriously and cupped her chin. "So will you? Do me the honour of being my wife, I mean?"

Rose looked down at chest. "Are you…sure? I mean you know I'm not…"

He tipped her chin up. "I know I love you and you make my life so much better. I want you with me as my partner, wife and queen. I know it won't be easy all the time but with each other, it will be so much better."

"Better with two?" she said with a smile.

"No doubt. So Rose Tyler, what's the answer?"

Rose crawled up and rubbed her nose with his before laying a gentle kiss on his lips and nodded her head. "Together," she whispered and soon found herself snogged senseless and wrapped up in his arms musing that sometimes happily ever after wasn't just a fairy tale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter - yay! In this chapter we have Rose being strong, the King being supportive, Tyler family row, smut and a very sweet story about the Kingly Braid and the shearing of said braid:)

The Temple in the Mountain of Solace and Solitude was more than just a sanctuary for the King and Lady and Rose. It was where they healed, grew closer and worked out not only how they wanted to live their lives but formed a partnership to oversee the Kingdom. Rose didn't want to be overshadowed or just become an extension of him as the King's wife and producer of the royal heir. She wanted to be herself, a lady, a queen and a woman with her own thoughts, feelings and ideas. Rose was vehement about this and was quite perturbed when the King laughed. Apparently, pacing nude in front of an amorous King whilst one was pontificating on the finer points of what a queen should be was not the best plan. Although, it did give her an advantage in persuading him to agree to some of her finer point.

By the time they left the temple and returned to the Palace, both were happy with their decisions. Of course, that happiness was short lived the moment they arrived amongst the flurry of those demanding their attention, answering burning questions about their plans and discussing announcements that must be made and events to be planned. After a few sighs and strong words, the King had this crowd of assistants, staff, council members and certain Tyler family members quieted. It was Rose that set the tone. As he had waited for her to make the next move in their relationship, he allowed her to set the pace for their re-entry into society and how much of their personal lives would be shared.

Rose was fierce and strong, advising the group that she and the King would make an official announcement as to their engagement but she intended that this be handled with care and discretion as this was a kingdom in recovery. People were hurting and she wouldn't allow a royal engagement to overshadow the needs of the Gallifreyan people. Several people jumped up spouting off ideas, questions and demands to adhere to tradition and propriety. Rose sighed, rolled her eyes and turned to the King who smiled and shrugged leaning over to her, "You are my future queen. That gives you some authority. Don't let them bully you."

With a quirk of a smile and an arched brow she turned back to the crowd, now shouting about parties, announcements, fashion and a year of celebrations. She whistled loud and everyone stopped and stared at her.

She grinned brightly. "Right, now that I have your attention. Here's how this is going to happen. First off, I'll be hiring a personal staff and setting up offices in the Palace. The King and I will make this announcement together in a speech to the people. It's tradition that we take a year for this wedding and we'll do that but this isn't going to be any year long party and I'm not draining the royal treasury just to try and out do the last royal wedding."

There were a few gasps and one person whispering how this is what happens when a King marries an untenured and unrefined lady. Lady Tyler looked like she was ready to explode at that comment. The King announced anyone who had a problem with his choice of queen could leave right then and there as he glared at the crowd.

Rose, her hand firmly clasped in his, smiled up at him directing his kingly displeasure at the crowd and continued her announcement. Instead of an abundance of parties leading up to their wedding, they would host fundraisers for those harmed by what was soon known as the Saxon Devastation. There would be picnics, festivals, sponsored events at schools, libraries and New Hope hospital. She was determined to make the events leading up to her wedding less about the royal court attending a bunch of posh parties and more about the Kingdom celebrating moving forward from darker times to something better.

Lady Tyler looked beside herself as did a few other people. She stepped forward. "Rose, sweetheart, I know you've been through a lot but you have to understand, this is a royal wedding. People have expectations."

"Yeah, I know that but people are hurting. I'm not saying there won't be an engagement party, that's tradition."

Lady Tyler smiled, looking relieved that at her daughter was not completely opposed to the importance of an elegant celebration.

"What I am saying is that this wedding isn't like the others due to the state of the Kingdom. How can we throw a bunch of posh parties while people are suffering? It's not right and it's not the message the King and I want to send."

The King cleared his throat. "Now then, Rose and I will schedule meetings through Elton to discuss any issues." He turned to Elton and nodded. Elton then nervously walked up with his tablet and the group descended upon him like ravenous dogs as the King and Rose quietly made their escape. Of course, that escape didn't get far with Lord and Lady Tyler in pursuit.

They paused and Rose kissed him and promised she would deal with her parents. Her mother was not entirely pleased with her daughter's public display with the King and before the official engagement was announced. The King looked at Lady Tyler muttering about inappropriate displays of affection and with a twinkle in his eyes addressed her. "My Lady, I shall snog my future queen as often as I like, where I like and when I like. King's privilege. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Kingdom to run." He turned to Rose. "Call me if you need anything. I'll see you tonight." He then leaned in and kissed her passionately once more before shooting a smirk at the Tylers and walked off with a bounce in his step.

Rose pulled her parents into the library. Her mother wasted no time.

"Rose, I know we were both upset the last time we talked and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about everything you'd been through. I didn't want to think about it myself . I'm sorry I pushed but you've got to listen to reason now. You just effectively told everyone you're marrying the King and about to make an official announcement. You can't just ignore hundreds of years of tradition and the expectations of society. You're gonna be a queen!"

Lord Tyler stood nearby rubbing his temples and shooting his daughter looks of sympathy as his wife pleaded and wrung her hands.

Rose walked up to her mother and grasped her hands. "Mum, I'm sorry to for what happened with Shareen. I was a bit out of my mind and needed time to sort through everything. Me and the King needed to have time and he… He understood what I was going through and we talked through everything. We know what we want and that's the point. This is about what _we_ want. I know you want to jump in and plan some huge, big wedding and it will be big but this isn't about throwing a party and trying to be posh and better than the next person. It's about us and it's about me having some say. I know you want to help but you're right, I'm gonna be a queen. That means I have to show people I'm capable of making decisions."

"But I'm your mother! I've been thinking about this moment your whole life!" Lady Tyler exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Rose hugged her. "I know and I want you a part of it. I really do, but you've got to let go. I'm not a little girl anymore. This is something we can do together, yeah? But you have to realize it all falls on me, especially, with the King. He sees something about swaths of pink and he's gonna have words with me that night and it won't be pretty."

"Rose, you are not talking about living at the palace! It's not done! And what does he care about colours? All he has to do is show up!"

Rose sighed and informed her parents that yes, she would be living at the palace and in the King's quarters and neither of them cared what people thought. After much pleading on her mother's part, Rose was able to calm her down and promised her she would be an integral part of the wedding planning committee and that there would be much planning ahead. She was committed to two formal balls, an engagement party and the pre wedding ball that were traditional. This seemed to calm her mother somewhat and that along with a stiff snifter of Gallifreyan whiskey, seemed to help her father overcome his worries.

From that point forward, orders were issued forth at a rapid pace. A staff was hired for Rose. A permanent security force was retained for the entire Tyler family. The wedding announcement was made commencing a time of rebuilding and rebirth. Many interpreted it as a sign of prosperity. There was much work ahead and Rose and the King often did not see each during the day, falling into an exhausted sleep at night. An engagement party was hastily thrown together much to Lady Tyler's displeasure. Rose wanted it held within a month after the engagement as a spring board to the other more charitable events she had planned. She did her best to incorporate as many of her mother's ideas as possible although nothing seemed to be enough for Lady Tyler. Rose was puzzled why her mother was still unhappy but had little time to dwell upon it.

The days that followed were not easy times. Rose felt she was constantly being judged and found lacking. Many on the royal court accused her of disrespecting the royal heritage for not adhering to old ways, such as hosting tea parties for ladies of the court to advise her on how to be a good queen, holding lavish parties allowing for currying of favour and giving ladies an opportunity to win a place as her ladies in waiting. Rose did her best to find ways to respect the more rigid and stodgy traditions and ignored the petty snipping against her. At night, she curled up with the King and found peace in his arms.

Of course, it all came to a head when Lady Cassandra decided to make an attempt at tarnishing Rose's image. It was at a celebratory dedication of the new Centre for Advancement of the Arts and Sciences when things went pear shaped. The elegant and ever haughty Lady Cassandra had spent her time at court procuring alliances and establishing herself as a force to be reckoned with. No lady joined the court without paying homage to Lady Cassandra. No lady that is, except Rose and this was a bitter point with Lady Cassandra who was livid that Rose was chosen to be queen and without _her_ influence. After watching Rose issuing forth orders and blatantly disregarding internal courtly politics, namely consulting her as a High Lady of the court, Cassandra decided it was time for her to subvert Rose's authority and show her who really ruled the ladies of this court. She walked around the quiet event, dressed in her overly designed clothing, sniffing at a lack of what she considered appropriate refreshments and gifts of appreciation for those in attendance.

When she was sure she had a sufficient audience near Rose, she strode forward. "Lady Rose, I feel I can no longer stand by as you continue this overt and egregious refusal to adhere to proper royal etiquette. Your insistence on focusing on such banal and pedestrian projects, attempting to strip the royal court of its well earned respect, sophistication and elegant nature is not just an offense to the court but a slight to Gallifreyan culture. How can you possibly find your actions and conduct appropriate for a future queen of Gallifrey? I mean just look at this…rather uninspired event." She said with disdain. "Of course it's nice that you wish to see to the people but where is the grandeur that the people expect of their King? Of course, I suppose we should have expected this. It's not like you have the experience or pedigree to understand what is expected of a royal event. Your lack of courtly experience is all too evident. Pity. But then one might suppose the King sees something in you the rest of society cannot."

There were several gasps and Lady Tyler looked ready to burst into flames. Rose narrowed her eyes at Lady Cassandra and stepped forward. "Lady Cassandra, I am sorry this event does not meet with your high and exaggerated standards. It would appear that you have yet to accept that the people of this kingdom, our people, are still morning those they've lost. Pity is right. I pity you and your inability to see what is before you, the suffering and need. I have tried really hard to conduct myself with modesty and not the haughty disdain and lavish disregard for the suffering in Gallifrey you have so finely exhibited."

"How dare you!" Lady Cassandra hissed.

Rose shook her head. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you disrespect my people. In fact, I have a brilliant idea. Perhaps you would be happier elsewhere, and especially since the present atmosphere of the royal court no longer meets your high and extravagant standards. In fact, maybe you should remove yourself from attending any royal events…permanently."

"You can't do that!" Lady Cassandra shouted, looking down her nose at Rose and looked around at the other ladies of the royal court who watched this exchange with rapt interest but said not a word.

"You know what, yeah, I can," Rose said, nodding her head and looked over at one of her personal guard and nodded her head. "I think Lady Cassandra needs help finding the door."

A sputtering and angry Lady Cassandra was led out of the room and Rose turned to the now quiet group. "I'm sorry one person's lack of decorum and attempt to exercise some political power play has ruined the mood of this event. It's not what this is about. This is about us, all of us, starting fresh, rebuilding Gallifrey, a better Gallifrey, one built on our heritage and all that we've learned. Of course, if anyone else feels that the royal resources are better spent hosting a party for a bunch of wealthy people to dress up and gossip, well, I'm afraid you must be disappointed and maybe it would be best if you joined Lady Cassandra."

Lady Harriet was the first to applaud and was soon followed by just about everyone else in the room. Lady Tyler was smiling brilliantly, proud of her strong daughter. It was a pivotal moment and showed everyone that Rose would not be intimidated. When she returned home that night, the King was waiting for her with an intimate meal in their chambers.

"I hear someone exercised her queenly muscles today," he teased over wine, looking very proud of her.

Rose blushed. "Oh, I dunno."

"Lady Cassandra," he said and winced. "I would have loved to have seen you toss her out. I hear that certain ladies of the court think you're a hero."

Rose snorted. "I didn't want to but that pompous cow gave me no choice and I was tired of all the snipping."

"Mmmm, I'm just glad you're on my side," he responded and leaned over and snogged her.

Later that night, as they curled up naked on his bed she looked at him. "How come…" She stopped and looked off to the side.

"How come what?" he asked as he leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Always dangerous," he murmured.

"Your hair."

He sat up and looked at her with an arched brow. "What about it?"

"Well, I mean as soon as we have a….you know, you have to lop it off."

He laughed. "Yes, and I'm looking forward to it. Now then, where were we?" he asked and tugged her over to him.

She giggled as she felt him lick and suck his way down her neck.

"Yes but, I've never seen it unbound. You always have it braided."

He sat up and looked at her quizzically. "You want to see my hair loose? Rose, do you have any idea what that's like?"

She bit her lip and laid on her side looking up at him. "No…but I'd like to," she said and then gave him a tongue teasing smile.

He winced and plopped down on his back. "It's a pain in the arse. It get's all tangled and…," he whinged and looked at her. "I thought you said it was fun, you know, tugging on it. Something to do with leverage I heard," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She grinned at him. "Well, I can't deny that, but…just once, I'd like to see you unbound, is all."

He sighed and looked up into the dark vaulted ceiling of his bed chamber and then looked back at her. "All right, but when Ianto complains about the mess in the morning and I'm wincing in pain, you will have a lot to answer for and don't think I won't collect a penalty for my pain and suffering."

Rose hopped up on her knees. "And I will pay it happily. Now come on, turn around," she said with just a bit too much excitement.

He sighed and murmured about the things he did for love as he lay on his stomach while she carefully unbound his hair. Of course, Rose's version of doing this was laying gentle kisses against his back as her fingers danced along his plait teasing him as she worked her way up, freeing his soft brown hair. For her, this was like unwrapping a package and she was filled with anticipation and wanted to enjoy the feel of his hair sliding through her fingers. She might have had a bit of a fantasy about him being all manly, bursting in with hair flying. She shivered and continued her work of freeing him from the braid.

As soon as she was done, she combed her fingers through his hair which reached his arse. She leaned up to his scalp and drew her nails across the back of his head eliciting a moan from him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He rolled over, some of his hair falling over his shoulder and looked at her smiling at him and sitting on the bed and looking pleased. Her own shoulder length hair was free about her, the moonlight shining down on their bed illuminating both of them and making it seem almost mystical. He sat up and looked down at his long wavy locks, his eyes dark and seductive and then he leaned over to her. "Is my lady, satisfied now."

She shook her head. "Oh no, not yet but…I think she will be, soon."

What followed was much giggling and gasping as the King licked his way down her body, looking up periodically at her through the curtain of luscious hair. He dove between her thighs and she arched up enjoying the warm slide of his tongue against her as his fingers slid in and out of her core. He paused once to lay a kiss on her inner thigh, looking up at her and reminding her of some ancient Gallifreyan warrior ravishing his woman after a battle. It was a fantasy she hadn't realized she'd had until she saw him with his hair unbound and the beginnings of a slight shadow of scruff on his face which felt glorious against her thighs. He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Slowly, he dove back in, taking time to lap at her, pressing inside of her intimately until she gasped and her thighs tightened around his head as he wrapped his lips around that sweet bundle of nerves nipping her until she screamed.

He crawled up her body, his loose hair blanketing them and kissed her deeply. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips as they aligned their bodies, feeling his hard length nudging her wet warmth. She looked up into his eyes and ran her hand through his hair, the silken locks sifting through her fingers until she grazed his neck with her nails. "Might have a thing for the hair," she said throatily.

He laughed and then a filthy look crossed his face. "I could think of few things to do…"

"I'll bet you could, clever you are."

"Just wait," he retorted, angling her hips up and sliding deep inside her. There was no more talk. It was just flesh slapping flesh, gasping, biting and writhing against one another. It was the King and his future Queen, blonde hair tangling with brown as they moved toward a screaming completion and lay together sated and happy.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Time seemed to fly by for them as their wedding approached. Gallifrey thrived and their impending nuptials were regarded as the culmination of a revitalization of the Kingdom. Rose had a few more missteps along the way and found it necessary to not push progress so hard. Eventually, she made peace with the older generation who regarded her as too forward thinking. It wasn't easy and she often fretted and worried at night. The King on the other hand, was the most relaxed he'd been in years. He did his best to support Rose and stepped in occasionally but for the most part let her make her own way. In his mind, nothing was unobtainable, no obstacle impossible, not with Rose at his side. It gave him confidence and peace.

Prior to the wedding, Rose's nerves were frayed. Her mother was once again pushing for more traditional elements to various aspects of the wedding. The closer they were to the wedding, the more her mother pushed and demanded. Even when Rose begged her to let it go, her mother staunchly refused, reminding Rose she would be queen and needed to think about what others wanted and to stop being selfish. Rose lost her temper. It was during a family Dinner where she had been listening to her mother complaining whilst the Doctor and her father attempted to mediate.

"That's it!" she shouted. "For weeks I've been trying to listen to everyone, a nonstop litany of complaining and whinging about flowers, colours, music and my dress! Who's wedding is this?"

Her mother stood up and glared at her. "It's for Gallifrey and your family! You only get married once Rose, Once!"

"Oh no!" Rose said firmly. "No! This is about me and the Doctor. We are the ones saying vows and promising forever. This isn't about anything but us. All this partying and window dressing is to honour the heritage and I've done that even when I didn't want to! I've been bending and bending and bending so far, I feel like I'm half way up my arse!"

"Don't you speak that way! A Queen never…" Her mother shouted.

"Fuck what a Queen would do! This is me Rose! I don't lose her just because of some title!" Rose shouted at the top of her longs. The two men had their heads in their hands before the King, stood up.

"If this is what becoming queen does to my daughter…" Jackie tried to say before the King interrupted her.

"That's enough, both of you," the Doctor ordered in his best kingly voice. He looked at Jackie. "Rose has done her best to reflect my family's heritage and still maintain her identity. If you have a problem with the flowers, colours, decorations or music, I'm sorry. It's done and decided, end of discussion."

"But I'm the mother of the bride and tradition clearly states that I…"

"Should be supporting our daughter not driving her barmy," Lord Tyler inserted. "Rose has a lot of pressure on her right now and I've watched her try and include you. You've got to stop letting those court gossips influence you. Jackie, I know you feel…"

"You don't know what I feel!" she shouted tearfully. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to get to do for my daughter not some assistants and royal advisors, me!"

"What more could I do?" Rose asked, exasperated. "You were at all the meetings, every one!"

"While they planned everything!" Jackie shouted back.

"I asked what you thought and added several ideas. You picked out everything for the engagement party, you wanted those white and pink plumeria feathers for the wedding reception and I made sure they were added. And what about that song you and Dad like, the Felspoonian Waltz. There's at least a dozen other things I made sure were there just like you wanted."

"But you didn't let me buy your dress!" Lady Tyler finally cried out.

Rose's mouth dropped open. "This is about the dress?" Rose rolled her head back and began pacing, unable to comprehend what had gotten into her mother.

"All right," the King said, sounding tired. "Listen, the dress was my gift to Rose."

Jackie stopped crying stormed over to him. "What gave you the right? It's tradition for the parents to gift the bride her dress! You took that from me just like…"

"Just like I'm taking away your daughter," he acknowledged. "Only, I'm not taking her away. Oh my dear lady, I am not taking Rose from you, no one can do that."

"You didn't even ask for her hand properly. You just announced it like we meant nothing," she continued.

Rose walked over. "Mum, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not tossing you aside."

"But you are, you're gonna go off and be queen and I'll never see you."

"Of course I'm not gonna do that," Rose said softly, having a better grip on what the past few weeks of her mother's irate attitude was really about. She pulled her mother into her arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry if you felt that way. Neither the Doctor or I intended that. It's like you say, I'm gonna be queen and I have to be strong and make decisions. I have to respect the traditions but make new ones too. This is about me joining the Doctor yeah, but it's about two families becoming one too. It's just window dressings, Mum. Who we are is right here at this dinner table."

"Rowing, shouting and crying?" her father teased.

Her mother reached over and slapped his shoulder but she was smiling. Rose grinned too. "Yeah, sort of. Families laugh together, cry together and row together. I think the Doctor pretty much figured that out the first dinner we all had."

"Yep," he said and smiled back at her. "It's part of what I love about this family. You love passionately, fiercely and you fight for what you believe it."

"See, Mum. He's a proper Tyler and he's sorry if buying the dress hurt your feelings. Aren't you, Doctor?" Rose asked pointedly.

"Uh yes, sorry. Didn't quite grasp that part of wedding you know," he said and waved a hand in the air.

Jackie sniffed and glared at him one more time for good measure. "I suppose you could make it up to me."

"Of Course he will," Rose promised and looked at him. The Doctor swallowed hard and looked nervously at Lord Tyler who walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, Your Royal Highness," Pete said with a grin.

The King made it up to Jackie during the pre wedding ball. She was given authority to revise a few things which may have included just about everything except what the he and Rose would wear. That, he held onto firmly. After that dinner and much discussion along with giving her free reign with planning the ball, it seemed to soothe Lady Tyler and make her feel more a part of things.

The night of the ball, Rose was nervous. In a few days, she would be married and this was the last night she would spend with the King, her Doctor before both were separated to begin the traditional meditation and purification ceremonies. She was in the drawing room waiting on the King to escort her into the party when Lady Harriet found her.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A bit," Rose confessed as she straightened the heavy silk and taffeta skirts of her iridescent violet blue gown.

"You know," Harriet began, walking over to Rose in her own conservative pale gold gown. "I have enjoyed working with you. You are a breath of fresh air, Rose. Gallifrey needed a queen who sees the needs of her people and that is you. I know this has been difficult and you dislike the pomp and circumstance but you know, it's necessary. It's part of who we are and we cannot deny that. Besides, you see, the people need a little fairy tale magic every once in a while. Don't be afraid to enjoy it or deny yourself the opportunity to experience this part of Gallifreyan culture."

Rose hadn't seen it that way but it made sense. "Thanks, Lady Harriet. I'm so glad you're on the King's council." The two women hugged and Lady Harriet left to check on things.

Rose walked up to a mirror and nervously ran her hands over the fabric of her strapless ball gown, the blue colour shifting in the light. It was a plain gown except for the colour and the jewellery the King insisted she wear. She had a diamond encrusted tiara in her curled and pinned hair and wore a diamond and sapphire pendent necklace and matching earrings. It was a bit much but the Doctor insisted. She wore no rings as it was tradition that only one ring be worn and that would be given to her on her wedding day by her husband. Arms encircled her and she looked up into the mirror to find her future husband nipping at her earlobe with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. She giggled as he whispered entirely inappropriate things in her ear and led her out to face the royal court.

They made quite the pair, her in her long blue gown and him in his black formal suit with waistcoat that matched her dress. There was much dancing, drinking, toasting, the ever present gossiping and much congratulations. Her mother received much praise and seemed to be much happier, especially after the King made a speech about family and the joining of their families. Eventually, they snuck away early to enjoy their last night together before the wedding.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The wedding itself was posh by any standards. The entire country celebrated the event. Diplomats from the surrounding kingdoms arrived to attend the formal affair. The entire Palace was decorated with traditional flowers, silver leaves and banners with the crests of the two families. Ladies, lords, the wealthy, diplomats and various people from all walks of life were in attendance dressed in the finest suits and gowns. The wedding was held in the Cloisters which hardly resembled the vacant room that the King and Tony had played football in a year earlier. It was brightly lit but classically Gallifreyan with silver leafed trees framing the dais where Rose would marry the King. Chairs had been arranged for guests. Flower arrangements dotted the old cavernous stone space and musicians were set up on one side of the room near a choir from a local school. As was tradition, a Priestess of a local temple, oversaw the bonding of the King to Rose.

After the guests were seated, and whislt music played and the choir sang traditional music, a contingent of the royal guard marched in and lined a path thickly covered in red, orange and yellow petals. The music stopped and a voice rang out announcing the King and identifying his family heritage. The guards drew their swords holding them high as the King in full royal costume, long, fitted black coat with silver Gallifreyan writing embroidered down the front, tight black breeches with shiny black boots and a white dress shirt with sapphire blue and black waistcoat marched in. He wore a simple silver band around his forehead, it was the Gallifreyan crown with the Eye of Rassilon, a Sapphire with flecks of silver threaded in it. He strode up to the dais and bowed to the Priestess. Rose was announced next and people gasped when she entered.

Her dress was a traditional silver with a few diamond and sapphire embellishments. She wore the diamond tiara the King gifted to her. She wore her hair in a traditional braid down her back and walked up the path, her eyes focused on the King who gazed back at her with a smile. She paused at the dais where her mother and father greeted her, each kissing her cheek and where they removed the silver cloak she wore about her shoulders and handed it to the King as a sign of releasing their daughter to his care. The King bowed to them and Rose, in her long sleeved, fitted gown, walked up to the King. They held hands as the Priestess blessed them and each sang to each other the ancient Gallifreyan vows before exchanging rings. The party afterward would be written about for years and much would be noted on how quickly the bride and groom escaped.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

It was a joyous time in the Kingdom. Rose was not a traditional queen and often giggled when someone called her Queen Rose. The Palace was frequently filled with music and the sound of children as Rose insisted on sharing the history contained in the Palace with school children to help bring the past to life and inspire them to embrace their Gallifreyan heritage. Life was busy, filled with ups and downs, never dull but best of all, the King and Rose faced all challenges together. It wasn't long before Rose fulfilled her next duty. The day the King announced to his council that there would be a new prince or princess of Gallifrey soon, was one of the proudest of his life. He never really understood his father until that moment. It was a feeling of being a part of something greater than himself, more than being a King.

This was also the beginning to the end of another very gossip worthy item in his life, his royal braid. Throughout her pregnancy, Rose teased him about how much she would miss his plait and all the naughty and wonderful things that had occurred in their bed chamber with that plait.

Rose had never seen the King with short hair, although he once showed her pictures of himself with short and artfully tousled hair. This was before he became King and was bound by his duty to bear an heir. It was an odd tradition in Gallifrey and one night whilst he was lying curled up in bed with Rose, laying kisses on her swollen belly, he told the story of the tradition of the Kingly plait which he teased won him his Rose.

"Stop it! I did not marry you for your gorgeous hair," Rose teased back.

"Oh, I don't know, I remember a certain night when a cheeky fiancée insisted…"

"Shhhh, that's our unborn child you're corrupting. At least wait until he or she is at least ten."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well if you insist…" He cleared his throat and began weaving an ancient tale of a King and Queen who were very much in love and had been married for years but had no children. It was the only dimness in their otherwise bright and happy lives. The Queen had all but given up hope, declaring to the King one day that their children, their legacy were their people. The King fell even more in love with his Queen who exhibited such grace and love refusing to allow her disappointment over their inability to produce a child to diminish their happiness and love for each other. The King though, he was clever and observant. His Queen may proclaim her contentment and happiness but he could not help but see longing in her eyes.

In secret, he went to an ancient temple known to house a great and powerful seer who it was said still practiced the old ways, a sister of a most ancient order that existed before the dark times. The temple appeared vacant and in disrepair. He wandered its halls until he reached the heart of the temple. He paused and closed his eyes wondering that maybe he was asking too much for he was King after all. He had his kingdom, wealth, a home and a wife who loved him. Did he have the right to ask for more?

When next he opened his eyes, an old woman in a grey cloak stood before him with a white wolf at her side. She leaned heavily on a long wooden staff and asked why such a noble king would visit a long forgotten temple. The King knelt before her and said that although he was bestowed with so many blessings, he had come here to beg for one more favour. He bowed his head before the woman and told her of his wife, of her compassion and caring and how much he loved her but that their life lacked but one small thing.

The old woman lay an aged and gnarled hand on his shoulder and whispered that she knew he desired a child and asked why he, who had everything, should be given even more. His only answer was love, love for his wife and of any child born to them. It was a good answer and the old woman beckoned him to join her at an old ritual pool. The King followed her and the wolf. The old woman gazed into the murky water and told him that everything had a cost, a price that must be paid. Her price would be steep.

The King did not blindly agree but asked her to name her price. She said that the temple was sacred to her and she could not bear to think of it torn down or desecrated. She demanded that the King and every King of Gallifrey after him swear an oath to hold that temple protected from harm, to be treated as an honoured part of Gallifrey. The King again knelt and swore on his royal seal and on every King henceforth that temple would be kept safe and a revered part of Gallifrey's past. The old woman nodded. Finally, she demanded something of great value, a King's vanity.

Rose sat up at this and looked at her husband. "Wait, that temple, it's the one I found that day I rode off across the estate, isn't it?"

The King leaned down to her baby bump. "You see how clever your mum is? She's a part of this and didn't even know it." He kissed her above her navel and Rose blushed and sat back.

"So, a King's vanity?"

"Ah yes," the King replied and continued with his tale. The old woman thought that all Kings had one thing in common, vanity and a fair amount of it. A King's vanity was a fair price to pay so she made this King swear that in order to assure the continuation of his line, every King that followed him would sacrifice a bit of vanity for the chance to continue his line. The King kneeling before her was known for his rather luscious ginger locks. He looked at the old woman and nodded his head. Thus, that old King swore he would not cut his hair, sacrifice his vanity for the sake of a child. The old woman touched his head with the end of her wooden staff and reminded him of his word. As long as the covenant was kept, the Kings of Gallifrey would be fertile and prosper.

"So the King let his hair grow out and the queen got knocked up?" Rose asked.

"Welll, it didn't happen quite that fast. Might have taken a few years but she did have a child, a son."

"So you've had your hair as long as that King did?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Not quite, he went on for a bit longer so it was a rather big deal when he was sheared."

Rose giggled. "Is that what they call it? The shearing of the King? Sounds a bit like sheep."

"Oi! That's your King you're talking about!" he teased and slid up next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "It's all a bit formal and you know, traditional."

Rose leaned into him and traced his plait up and down and murmured into his neck. "I'll still miss it."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Months later after the birth of their daughter, the Kingdom was again celebrating. As was tradition, a week after the birth of the royal heir, was the Kingly shearing. The King, wearing only a white dress shirt loosely over his black breaches, his feet bare and his new daughter in his arms made his way to the Cloisters. Rose, dressed in a loose pale blue gown, her hair held away from her face by a blue ribbon, walked beside him to the same place where they had married. The area was lit with white candles and a navy blue pillow sat on the floor. The King kissed his tiny daughter on the forehead and handed her to Lady Romana who Rose had invited along with Captain Harkness. The Shearing of the King was a very intimate ceremony and only attended by those closest to the King and Queen.

Lady Romana observed, cooing to the baby as she watched the King kneel on the pillow. Captain Harkness walked over with another pillow in his arms, on which lay a very old and plain looking dagger. It had a polished black handle and sharp thin blade with no adornment. Rose nervously picked up the dagger and kissed the blade before turning to her husband.

She was very familiar with the ceremony as the Doctor had explained everything to her in detail over the months of her pregnancy. They would enter the Cloisters, him barefooted and dressed plainly as part of the sacrifice of the vanity and to show his gratitude to the ancient sisterhood and desire to keep the covenant. He would kneel and Rose would perform the final sacrifice, the shearing of his hair by a blade that had been made especially for that purpose and had been used by every King ever since the Covenant was made.

She ran a hand along the tightly bound plait that stretched down his back and smiled. She would miss seeing her husband like this, thinking about the quiet moments where she absently caressed the braid down his back and the not so quiet intimate moments when she did indeed give it a good tug. She looked over at her daughter and a warm feeling filled her. It was worth it, all of it. Everything she'd endured, struggled with and learned from. She loved her Doctor and daughter. Not many people had this chance at happiness. She thought back to that King willing to sacrifice his own vanity and that of generations for what she now enjoyed and she thanked him and the old seer who granted his wish.

Rose slid her hand beneath the braid, lifting it off her husband's back and slid the knife beneath it near his neck and in one quick movement, freed her husband of this ancient obligation. Captain Harkness retrieved the dagger from her as Rose held her husband's plait in her hands, bringing it to her face and laying a kiss against it. The Doctor stood and ruffled his hand through his hair and looked at her, a huge smile on his face.

He looked at the plait and arched a brow at her. She grinned and walked over to him taking one last look at it before handing it over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him, snogging him deeply while running her fingers through his now short hair. Lady Romana cleared her throat reminding them there was an infant in the room. Rose pulled back, grinning brightly.

"Well?" the Doctor asked her.

"It'll do," she said, nodding. "Guess you better get that thing to the plait mortuary or is it a museum?" she teased.

"Oi! I'll have you know this is a piece of history!" he announced holding up the plait and shaking it slightly, wincing as it wiggled in his hand.

"Right," Rose said and went to retrieve her daughter from Lady Romana. "Well, you go do your Kingly thing and put it with the other Kingly mementos in Traken Tower."

"Kingly mementos?" Lady Romana asked with interest.

The King turned to Rose and glared. Rose just cooed to the baby and walked over to him. "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise one day you too can climb up the one hundred and fifty steps to Daddy's secret tower to tour and hear all of the fantastical tales of Daddy's definitely not boring family. And if you are very good, maybe we'll even tell you the story of how a once jaded King with a rather luscious braid was beguiled by this rather clever lady who refused to be impressed just because he was a King.

The King tucked the braid in a pocket and walked over and wrapped his arms around Rose and his daughter. "And how does that story end?" he asked, his chin on her shoulder.

Rose grinned. "They learned to love and respect each other, had lots of fun and adventures and of course, they lived happily ever after."


End file.
